Of Reporters and Rockstars
by IchigoRukiaforever
Summary: She also knew that even if Ichigo were to start scratching his armpits, whilst swinging from the grand chandelier; pausing only to begin hurling ice cubes at the reporter on live television, his fangirls, would still faithfully salivate over him. IXR
1. Accidently On Purpose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters. They are all the wonderful creations of Tite Kubo!**

**Of Reporters and Rockstars**

**By **

**IchigoRukiaforever**

_**A/N:**__** Yeah, I know I usually do these at the end of the chapter, but I wanted to do a slight intro first.**_

_**Here goes: Well since everyone seems to be doing an IchiRuki story on them being celebs (I've read quite a few and they were brilliant) so I decided to do one to give it a shot too. **____** Hope you guys like it.**_

"_**Every Cloud has a silver lining,"**_

_**-Steward Little-**_

Xxxx

_

* * *

_

"Presenting the worldwide famous, multi-genre singer and songwriter, Ichigo Kurosaki, making a fantastic exit from New York's very own branch of Tony Roma's. The Hollywood heartthrob seems to be clad in Jeans and a crisp black shirt, looking devastatingly handsome with his signature smirk whilst making his way to his vehicle surrounded by men dressed in black," gushed out an excited reporter, jogging slightly to catch another glimpse of the orange-headed man through the sea of people crowded around the area.

"This way, Ichigo!"

"Look here!"

"Mr. Kurosaki!"

"Smile!"

"I'm going to have to ask you to back off, sir!" said the bodyguard nearest to Ichigo, grabbing the shoulders of a rather crazed camera man trying to get a closer shot at the star.

Ichigo flashed a rare grin and a small wave at the surrounding people before ducking into his vehicle, gaining deafening screams from the many fangirls that seemed to have materialized out of thin air.

Ichigo sighed audibly, as one of his bodyguards had to throw off two or more crazy paparazzi members before closing Ichigo's car door. He ran his fingers through his oddly soft, orange spikes; resting his head against the headrest as he closed his eyelids. The ever persistent paparazzi still tried to photograph him through the black tinted windows.

"I'm gonna go home and drown myself in the bathtub," groaned Ichigo, straightening out the kinks in his back. Today had been nerve-wrecking. He had been up at the studio at five recording, and then was driven straight for his photo shoot, only to be followed by his advertisement shoot, and finally when he thought it couldn't get any worse, two scheduled interviews for Ok! Magazine and E News. Not mentioning the crazy paparazzi chases he had to endure during the day, not counting this one. As for his fans, he really tried to sign as many autographs and take as many photos with them as he could, but sometimes the girls would go a little too far. He sighed fitfully remembering one in particular, who had hurriedly shoved her jeans down and asked him to sign her underwear. Ichigo was dumbfounded momentarily; was that his name on her underwear? What in the world? He had bolt off, abandoning his Sharpie in the middle of the road.

Little did he know, he had caused a large brawl over who got to keep his marker pen after that.

"You have no time for that, Ichigo. You have another TV interview scheduled for tonight," came the cool voice of Ichigo's personal assistant and manager from the front seat, Yoruichi Shihoin. This snapped him out of his horrid memory sequence.

"Aw, come on, you said E was the last one for today, Yoruichi. I'm totally beat," Ichigo grumbled, accepting a bottle of Evian sparkling water from her.

"Sorry Ichigo. This one can't be rescheduled. It's with Lifestyles magazine's most famous reporter. She's a tough one," Yoruichi informed Ichigo shortly.

Ichigo sighed; he sincerely hoped he wouldn't doze off during the interview. It had been one heck of a day, he thought gulping the water down. It's not like it was anywhere out of the ordinary anyway. Last minute things like these were something Ichigo had already gotten used to.

Xxxxxxxx

* * *

Ichigo sighed as Yoruichi began straightening his clothes in his private lounge room at The Plaza; they had arrived half an hour early, just because Yoruichi was a stickler about punctuality and all that jazz. It was almost tradition that she gave him a pep-talk before his interviews. Ichigo had memorized her speech by heart, so that he could lip-synch as she was talking. It was great practice for when he shot his music videos anyway.

"So, you know the drill, Ichigo. Don't give her too many details on the upcoming album, no matter how much she digs. Don't lose your cool, look interested, for God's sake! Not like you've got a stick shoved up your ass. And smile once in a while, and not in that constipated way wither," nagged Yoruichi as she did her last minute fussing over Ichigo in the large hotel lounge. She knew he wasn't listening to a word she was saying anyway, but it always made her feel better to say it anyway.

She also knew that even if Ichigo were to start scratching his armpits, whilst swinging from the grand chandelier; pausing only to begin hurling ice cubes at the reporter on live television, his fangirls, young and old alike, would still faithfully salivate over him.

All because he was Ichigo Kurosaki. Not really a boy, neither a fully grown man either. The one who wrote and sang the most meaningful songs with the voice of a husky angel, no matter what the song was about.

He pouted at Yoruichi as she began to adjust his collar.

"Come on, you know the ladies love the scowl," he smirked playfully; as though reading her thoughts.

Yoruichi pretended to gag as she began fiddling with his cufflinks.

"Get over yourself, carrot top," she muttered half-heartedly as she pulled away from him.

There. Perfect.

She drew back a bit to admire her artwork. Ichigo stood in all his perfect 6 feet glory, give or take two inches, basking in the fluorescent light. He was wearing impressive black dress pants, a white long sleeved shirt, and to finish off his classy look, a handsome black vest wrapped around his firm torso. His outfit clearly showed off his toned body and complemented his strong arms and narrow waist. His spiky rust coloured hair, which blatantly refused to be tamed (be it with hairspray, gel or even comb), stuck out in every direction, his fringe falling playfully into his smothering _I-could-just-get-lost-in-those_ golden eyes. His smirk was playful and fitted his strong features perfectly. The first three buttons were casually undone to show off most of his perfect collarbones beneath his golden skin and strong neck.

He looked almost… Grecian. The epitome of a young Greek God his fangirls always made him out to be.

_What was that young one's name again? Ah! Hercules_! Yoruichi scoffed at the superficiality of her thoughts.

Ichigo put his large hands on his hips impatiently.

"What am I? Your snowman?" he teased her, as she began walking towards the glass table to pick up her constantly beeping blackberry.

"Hold that thought," she gestured to Ichigo with a slim finger pointed towards him, as she cradled her phone between her shoulder and her ear.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sank back into the lush black couch behind him. The soft jazz music tinkling in the background soothed his mind. Music always had that effect on him, ever since he was little. Now at 20, music still seemed to do wonders to his being.

His eyes snapped open again as heard an overdramatic "WHAT?!?" coming from Yoruichi.

Ichigo sat up slowly and eyed her horrified expression uneasily. Yoruichi rarely lost her cool façade as nothing seemed to ruffle her feathers. For her to be yelling out profanities like this, it must be an urgent matter she was dealing with on her phone. She was pacing up and down; frowning hard.

_Uh-oh. She's mad_, thought Ichigo. Yoruichi's temper is one he'd experienced first handedly a few times. And boy, _**was he**_ glad he wasn't the sorry bastard she was yelling at.

"No, I am pretty damn sure his interview is scheduled right now!"

"Do I sound like I'm playing with you? Just who the hell d'you think you are anyway?"

"This is THE ICHIGO KUROSAKI we are talking about. Just who are you managing?"

"HER!?! Oh Good God. How the hell did this happen? Lifestyles' had Kurosaki booked for the 8.30 slot from the get go! How could she be scheduled at the same time?"

Ichigo knew Yoruichi was lying through her teeth about that one; his interview was scheduled a mere hour ago, but should he breathe a word now, it would abruptly end his young life.

Ichigo crossed and uncrossed his fingers together distractedly as he listened to snippets of one side of the conversation, trying to make out the scenario here. From what he could guess, another celeb was also booked for the Live! On Lifestyles' 8.30 interview. And this other person was a she. He wondered briefly along the lines of Vanessa Hudgens and Miley Cyrus, as Lifestyles preferred interviewing celebs around his age. He would gladly bow them in and escape to his comfy bed. If they wanted to take over it was fine with him. Perfectly fine.

The sound of Yoruichi's strangled scream made him look up at her again.

She had hung up the phone and was now staring daggers into Ichigo.

"W-what?" he yelped, flinching; a little uncomfortable with the murderous look in her wide, catlike eyes.

"There is another damn interview scheduled now! The same time as yours! And her manager has the nerve to be so damn cocky! How can he be so cool about this, damn it? You're both huge stars, you can't just… just _merge_!" she yelled, tugging on her brilliant, inky purple top.

Ichigo waited for her to stop hyperventilating before daring to ask the next big question. He rubbed his neck, as he pondered on how to ask his question without Yoruichi hurling the decorative grand piano in the room straight at him.

"Uhm… with who exactly?" Ichigo asked tenderly, not wanting to spark Yoruichi's anger again.

Yoruichi picked up one of the Lifestyles' magazines from under the glass table and shoved it under Ichigo's nose, tapping the cover model with one manicured fingernail.

Ichigo gingerly took the magazine from her hands and examined the cover model with scrutinizing eyes. It was a picture of a raven-haired beauty, laughing openly at the camera, clearly sporting the Bohemian look. Her eyes were expressive; a bright, indigo-violet. Her nose was crinkled in perfection to her natural laugh, her tiny white teeth on show beneath her lightly glossed rosy lips. Her hair was falling in delicate curls around her face, spilling out of her messy ponytail. Her dark silken hair was a complete contrast to her milky-white skin. Her frame was petite and she was small, but hell she had curves. Her legs seemed and endless for someone lacking in the height department; all toned and perfect. Ichigo's eyes travelled over the name daintily scrawled below the picture as he realized why she looked so familiar.

He knew this Goddess. Who didn't? The young singer come actress, who had everyone completely under her spell; including his best friend, Renji. Was there anything this beauty couldn't do? She was a singer, actress, model and even part time writer.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" he breathed out to Yoruichi, unable to tear his face away from the image.

"Don't Ichigo, don't even go there! We're supposed to be frustrated beyond reasoning with her and her stupid manager!" Yoruichi snarled as she threw her hands heavenward.

Ichigo sighed. It was refreshing to see another American born Japanese star, he guessed.

"They're coming here now! I told her manager I wanted him to come here and face me like a man, so we could sort out this problem," Yoruichi exclaimed her hand wrapped around her fist, as she cracked her knuckles.

Problem huh? Ichigo had met many celebrities; but never her. He had seen her countless times during the rare times he got to watch TV. He had never really thought about it before, but he wanted to see what she was like in person. He smirked as his eyes roamed over her laughing form in the picture again. He'd really like to see those fantastic legs for real too.

Xxxxxxxx

* * *

"What do you mean there's another interview scheduled, Urahara?" Rukia frowned as they made their way to the elevator; they're bodyguards scattering to their stations, leaving the two to proceed upstairs.

"Don't frown, Rukia. It spoils your pretty face. I like it better when you smile," grinned Urahara, as he pressed the button for the elevator, straightening his top hat, which he never took off. Today he had matched it with his black Tuxedo and Italian loafers.

Rukia tugged on her dress in frustration. It had been a long day for her, not to mention her sister Hisana's new clothing line, KuchiKuchiKoo (her brother in law, Byakuya, nearly passed out as he heard the ruined version of his proud family name) was launched today, and Rukia had to model the clothes the whole day, while the photographers couldn't get enough of her.

She really couldn't understand why her sister couldn't just model them herself since she was a carbon copy of Rukia, since Hisana had so confidently claimed she needed Rukia's exotic looks to play off her clothes just right. Yeah right, more like so she wouldn't have to bother to fly in some diva with out-of-this-world demands.

But then again Hisana was such a Klutz she'd have probably fallen of the runway multiple times, or flashed her underwear in the shorter numbers, truly not knowing she was doing so, and she wasn't nearly as photogenic as Rukia. She had the tendency to blink, yawn and even scratch that itchy spot just as the camera flashed.

She dragged her mind to the current problem; whose interview was she supposedly crashing?

Whoever it was would receive her blessings to carry on with the show so that she could retire to her loving bed.

"Urahara! Who's interview am I crashing?" she asked yet again as she stepped into the elevator.

Urahara ignored her question as he looked her over properly, making sure she was decent enough for her interview. She was still wearing her stage make up from the clothing launch today, along with her Hisana's brilliant new clothing line on her body. Her beautiful violet eyes were expertly outlined with kohl, her eyelids had on a clear shiny silver eyeshadow, just enough to make her blinking sparkly. Her already thick eyelashes were coated with dark mascara, and her swollen lips were given just a tinge of frosty pink.

She was wearing a short beige, flowing dress which stopped right at her thighs; showcasing her perfect legs. Her tiny waist was framed by a thick black belt piece, causing a nice contrast; like her ebony hair and creamy white skin. It was long sleeved with a magician's cut at the end, giving the dress a sophisticated ice queen look. Her hair was piled up at the top of her head in an elegant disarray.

He frowned thoughtfully; then he reached out and expertly pulled the clips out that were holding her glossy hair together. Her hair immediately spilled out to her shoulders elegantly, framing her pretty face. Urahara smiled at the finished product.

"Uryuu took an hour to do that!" she barked at Urahara whom she was getting increasingly annoyed at; her personal hairstylist had practically strapped her down to her seat and done her hair, and know this irritating manager of hers had ruined it.

"You have to look good, you're merging with one of the hottest singers around," he said finally as the elevator opened up, straight to the entrance private lounge.

Rukia stepped out of the elevator, her interest peaked.

She began walking backwards in front of Urahara down to the main part of the lounge, Urahara carefully steering her out of the way of any harmful objects.

"Can you please tell me who the heck I'm merging with?" she burst out, coming to a stop, refusing to turn around until Urahara spat it out. Urahara had come to a stop too; and he seemed to be smiling at someone past Rukia's head.

"Good evening, Mr. Kurosaki. I'm sorry for this misunderstanding; I'm Urahara Kisuke, Rukia's manager," Urahara claimed crisply.

Rukia froze.

Kurosaki. Why was that name so familiar? Oh yes! That guy her sister gets the giggles with whenever she sees him on MTV, which gets Byakuya so jealous. That guy that _every girl _gets the giggles over actually.

"Good evening, Mr. Urahara, was it? I'm fine with it, I suppose. It's really my manager, Yoruichi, you have to apologize to. She's currently talking with the Lifestyle crew," came his deep, husky, voice, which Rukia had heard over and over again, in her car, her stereo, even her freaking iPod!

Ichigo's eyes fell on the back of Rukia's frame and were already eager to see her face to face. She looked like an angel to him. She turned around to face him and he was pretty sure the breath was smashed right out of him.

* * *

_**A/N: Here begins my new story you guys! Drop me a review! Tell me what you think. Some feedback should be good. I've got some great ideas for this story I'm just itching to type out but first I'll need a little motivation from you guys to continue! The next chapter would be the official meeting of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, and the interview! Also what will happen when Yoruichi finally gets her claws on Urahara? Heheh… I put them both as the managers for a reason *hint hint***_

_**So if I get some good feedback, the new chapter will be up soon XD**_

_**Jaa Ne,**_

_**IchigoRukiaforever **___

_**P.S: I have NOT, NOT abandoned my story Something About You! In fact, I'm halfway through the next chapter! Oh, and I still love David Archuleta! 8D**_


	2. Interview From Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters. They are all the wonderful creations of Tite Kubo!**

**Of Reporters and Rockstars**

**By **

**IchigoRukiaforever**

"_**We are the ones, who get knocked down; we get back up and stand above the crowd"**_

_**-Three Days Grace-**_

Xxxxxxxx

_

* * *

_

Rukia's brilliant violet eyes flicked up towards the tall figure towering her.

Hazel met violet.

Ichigo was the first to recover; he, after all, being in this business longer than she, was used to meeting attractive and insanely famous people. It was rather hard for her to intimidate him, since the tip of her dainty nose was barely somewhere below his collarbone. Their height difference was almost laughable.

Ichigo cleared his throat as he peered down at Rukia.

"I-,' he was cut off by a low, growling sound behind him.

Yoruichi stood there, her perfect teeth barred as Urahara looked over at her.

Urahara smirked, inching his way to the pissed off woman.

"Hi, you must be Ichigo's manager then?" he grinned; as though Yoruichi was welcoming him to her pool party instead of staring daggers into him.

"Oh, come on. You know you can't really kill me like that," he simpered sweetly, when Yoruichi didn't answer him.

Ichigo could have sworn he saw the corners of Yoruichi's tight mouth twitch into somewhat of a smile for a second. Then again, maybe it was the lack of sleep affecting his tired brain. His eyes were bound to play tricks on him in his current state.

"I spoke to the Lifestyle Crew. Instead of being responsible about the matter and offering their deepest apologies, they ended up excitedly signing them in for a double special interview." Yoruichi explained through gritted teeth, completely ignoring Urahara.

The sandy haired manager grinned sweetly at her, his olive eyes bright.

"There now, we've come to a respectable conclusion," Uruhara said happily.

"Kisuke Urahara," he offered his hand to her.

Yoruichi couldn't help but lift an eyebrow. Any normal man would have been running for their lives with her current state, and yet this man was hardly ruffled. In fact, he was still persistent in trying to be friendly.

When Yoruichi's hand didn't move from its place (buried deep within her black jeans pocket), Urahara swiftly reached forward and pulled it out of her pocket and grasped it firmly in his hand.

Ichigo's jaw dropped open.

He wondered briefly if she should grab Rukia and exit the building screaming "She's gonna blow!" at the top of his lungs.

It would be pretty funny if it came out in the newspaper the next day; Crazed Heartthrob Ichigo Kurosaki, spotted making a run for it from the Plaza Hotel, with rising startlet Rukia Kuchiki in his arms, from reportedly absolutely nothing. Reasons for why this disturbing event occurred are still under investigation.

Ichigo laughed a little at the severity of his thoughts.

That's when he felt all eyes fall on him. Duh; was this any situation to be laughing? He must look like a Nutjob.

"No, I uh- remembered something…" he mumbled disjointedly, feeling his cheeks growing warm as Rukia lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

He also couldn't decide which he found weirder; the fact that Yoruichi hadn't beaten the crap out of Urahara or the fact that Yoruichi had a hint of a crimson spread across her cheeks.

The tension in the room couldn't have been severed with the sharpest of blades.

As if the day couldn't get any weirder, Ichigo suddenly heard his voice floating out of Rukia's white clutch. Clear, husky and melodious accompanied with his guitar…

_So just tell me to my face girl, _

_Please give me a way,_

_Yeah…Tell me what I gotta do,_

_To just make you stay,_

That was one of the first tracks he wrote on his first album; Illusions. It was on the UK charts at number 1 for weeks on end. His song "Tell Me".

Rukia turned an interesting shade of magenta. Ichigo, who was highly amused, watched her fidget aimlessly before fumbling into her clutch to retrieve her phone.

"Not now, Hissy! I'll call you later!" she hissed at whoever it was.

Hissy? Ichigo thought. Wow, Rukia's friends sure had interesting names.

Rukia flicked her brilliant gaze up at Ichigo.

"Uhm… I really liked that song of yours," Rukia sounded defensive to his ears, but he brushed it off.

Ichigo was more embarrassed than flattered.

He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Uhm… Thanks," he said, his golden eyes drifting.

Just then a big, busty woman burst into the room.

"Ah! There you are! Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto; the reporter from Lifestyles. Let's get this show on the road people!" she rang out cheerily, ushering them both out of the personal lounge.

Ichigo sighed. _Here goes nothing._

_Xxxxxxxx__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo found himself squeezed on a rather small couch with Rukia; Rangiku apologizing profusely claiming that the couch was set up for only one guest.

Ichigo couldn't feel his butt anymore.

But he didn't care; he could feel Rukia's, which was pressed to his.

"Don't tell me there isn't another chair in this _hotel_," Rukia ground out sarcastically, fidgeting ever so slightly.

Rangiku giggled dismissively. "Sorry, there isn't time to find one that goes with my background," she said slowly, her ice blue eyes bright.

Ichigo stared at the ditzy, stacked, ginger-head as if she were dense.

Rukia kept fidgeting her body which was pressed up with Ichigo's like they were Siamese twins or something. It was driving Ichigo insane with the way her warm body kept rubbing up against him. He stared at the ceiling and tried to think of something that wouldn't get him so riled up. Like uh… hamsters?

Rukia was furious; apparently Rangiku's concern for her backdrop didn't appeal to her much.

"I can't feel my ass! You need to ge-," Rukia was merely cut off by Rangiku signaling to the camera crew to begin.

"3-2-1 and… Go," the camera man signaled with a thumbs up.

It was quite miraculous how Ichigo who was staring at the ceiling as though he was having an epiphany, and Rukia who looked ready to murder someone; they had both managed to look picture perfect within mere seconds. Rukia looked every inch the cover girl she was; bursting with confidence and radiating beauty. Ichigo looked like the sexy badass he was that drove girls to insanity.

"Good Evening, Manhattan. It's your daily reporter, Rangiku Matsumoto. This is the Lifestyles Live! Show broadcasting live from the Plaza hotel. Our amazing guest stars for today, yes, stars not star; are none other than Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki!" Rangiku thrilled to the camera.

"Good evening you guys!" Rangiku smiled hugely at them, her hands on her perfectly crossed legs.

"How's it going?" Ichigo drawled, cutting Rukia off completely, ignoring her glare.

"Why Rukia, radiant as always; that's a lovely dress!" Rangiku complemented on Rukia's rather short number.

It was then when Ichigo peered down at her, suddenly noticing the insanely short length of her dress, which showed more leg for his comfort.

Rukia smiled prettily, using her modest laugh.

"Why thank you! It's from my sister's new clothing line, KuchiKuchiKoo," Rukia beamed proudly, pushing her silken hair behind her ears.

"Really? That's-," Rangiku cut off slightly, because Ichigo began snickering uncontrollably.

"Hahaha… you can't be serious!" Ichigo laughed, looking down at her.

He learnt from the look she gave him, that she was in fact dead serious. And he was just plain dead if didn't shut up.

"Got something to say, Kurosaki?" she sniped up at him; as Rangiku's jaw dropped slightly.

"Yeah. That dress has is shorter than my shirt," he chuckled darkly.

"Nice to see you both getting along, now Ichigo, when will you're new album be released?" Rangiku recovered, quickly cutting in. They were filming live, and the damage was already done.

"Sometime next January most probably, I'm still working on a few of my songs," he answered, all the while not taking his brilliant gold eyes off Rukia, who was meeting his gaze with her penetrating stare.

After a few more questions dragged on; both of them groggily participating, Rangiku called for a commercial break.

She turned around; walking sharply towards them in three long strides, her two inch heels clacking loudly.

"That was live! It can't be erased, rerecorded, or redone. Do you two not understand? I'm going to get some aspirin, and you guys don't move from here until you learn to get along," she growled, as though scolding little children. Then she marched right away.

There was abrupt silence until Rukia began bouncing next to Ichigo on the couch.

"My ass is so uncomfortable," she complained grinding her butt further into his thigh, not knowing the effects it had on poor Ichigo. The length of her dress, the close proximity of her body, her alluring scent and her gorgeous eyes were driving him near insanity.

"S-stop fidgeting, Kuchiki. If you know what's best for you," he growled lowly, tugging on his collar.

Rukia was just about to snarl at him when she noticed something rather hard to miss, below his belt line.

"Oh. My. Gosh. EW. To think _you_ of all guys could exercise some control," Rukia grumbled in disgust, her eyes travelling lower down his body.

"What? It's already…" he yelped before he trailed off, too afraid to glance at his rather tight pants.

"Awake? Oh yeah,"she mused; she looked so pretty to Ichigo even when she was grinning evilly.

"Have fun showing your lamppost to New York!" Rukia smiled prettily at him.

Ichigo groaned noticing Rangiku was coming back. He had no choice, he had to hide it.

"You know… maybe you're just growing a third leg, I heard it's quite normal from the planet you come from, and I- AAH," Rukia cut of yelping as his warm hands placed themselves on her either side of her tiny waist.

He effortlessly picked Rukia up and placed her on his lap; hissing at the sudden pressure on his erection, but damn, he needed to hide it.

Rukia gasped feeling him push up against her butt.

"You talk too much, Kuchiki," he hissed in her ear, making Rukia blush. She turned her neck slightly to look at him and found his eyes were smoldering hers, her heartbeat doubling the usual rate. _Gold_, Rukia mused dreamily. This guy was definitely a charmer. But NO! She blatantly refused to become putty in his arms like she knew any other girl would. _*Cough* Hisana* Cough*_

Rukia just knew when she tells her sister about this, Hisana would die of jealousy. HAH! Payback for the time Hisana met Rukia's idol, David Archuleta!

Wait what was she doing melting in his hands? Who knows how many girls he's screwed around with? He has a reputation for that. Get off his lap! Her brain ordered as her eyes widened.

Ichigo was glad Rukia was being quiet about this. He actually liked having her on his lap; her body just felt right against his. But then again, maybe it's because her cute little ass was on his erection.

Rangiku smiled at them as she reached them, Ichigo's eyes were distant and Rukia looked like she just got electrocuted.

"Looks like you put aside your differences and helped Miss Kuchiki get into a more a comfortable position!" Rangiku beamed sitting down in her chair, apparently finding nothing wrong with the fact Rukia was now on Ichigo's lap and how this will look to the media.

"N-No! Let go of me!" Rukia yelped, trying to slide off him seeing that Rangiku was about to begin the second half.

Shit! Ichigo needed her there; he had to say something to shut her up, besides, all her fidgeting was driving him crazy.

"Keep fidgeting like that and I can assure you you're going home with me tonight whether you want to or not," Ichigo grunted softly into her ear his voice thick, nuzzling his nose against her back to calm himself down.

Rukia stopped moving altogether; feeling the flush returning to her cheeks. She couldn't help it; how many times had she drooled over him on TV? Marveled at his wonderful voice? And now he was holding her and whispering in her ear.

But no! She still refused to let it show.

Noticing they were both silent for now, Rangiku quickly signaled to the camera man.

"3-2-1 and GO!" he signaled back.

Rukia stopped fidgeting in Ichigo's arms and tried her best to look normal eventhough she was casually perched on Ichigo Kurosaki's lap. The _Ichigo Kurosaki_.

"Welcome back to the show. Our previously snappy guest stars have gotten acquainted pretty nicely as you can see," Rangiku said expertly as the camera zoomed in on Ichigo and Rukia.

Ichigo grinned slowly and let out a laugh. "Yeah, I apologized to her and now we're just chilling," Ichigo said awkwardly, wanting to swallow every word as they popped out of his mouth.

Rukia grinned in her practiced manner. "Yes he did. Strawberry boy here's pretty slick," she said wishing she had never opened her mouth in the first place, patting Ichigo on the head.

_Wow, his hair sure is soft_, Rukia couldn't help but think.

Rangiku laughed flakily. "I see. Rukia, we heard that you're dating professional basketballer, Ashido?" she said to Rukia.

Rukia waved her hand daintily.

"Those are just rumours! We're just good friends," Rukia said wearily.

"Yeah. Rukia's dating me now," Ichigo smirked, winking at Rukia as she glanced down at him.

She blushed again.

"In your dreams, Kurosaki," Rukia laughed contagiously to the camera.

He pushed up against slightly, making her gasp. Rukia grimaced; he sure as hell wasn't getting any smaller.

Rukia had to lean back completely against his body to alleviate some of the pressure. Ichigo placed his head between her neck and shoulder. She smelt like peaches, vanilla and something else, he thought reveling in her scent, subconsciously.

"Awww… You guys are getting cozy," Rangiku smiled; her show was going to be a hit. Ichigo never showed much emotion during interviews, and Rukia never let any man within 6 feet of her.

This was certainly… different.

Xxxxxxxx

* * *

Once the interview was over, Ichigo was nearly falling asleep. So instead of downing coffee like a normal person, the boy ordered champagne. He carried the bottle with him as he and Rukia walked out of the Interview area, Rukia pointing out how disgusting it was that he was drinking straight from the bottle. Oh well, at least his damn boner was gone. All Rangiku's boring questions did the trick.

He couldn't really hear her anyway, his brain was getting fuzzy.

"What were you doing back there?" Rukia hissed at Ichigo as they made their way back to the lounge, Yoruichi and Urahara hot on their heels.

Rukia yawned and threw her clutch on the sofa before turning to glare Ichigo down.

Ichigo grinned up at the pretty young woman as he crashed on the sofa. She stood before him, her hands placed on her hips. Her eyes were narrowed beneath her thick lashes and her lower lip was trembling in anger. _Man, she's hotter in person_, Ichigo decided.

He patted his lap indicating she should sit down.

"Very funny, Kurosaki. That was a onetime thing because we had no other choice!" she blushed prettily, her fists clenched.

Ichigo grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the couch anyway.

Yoruichi's sharp ears picked up Rukia's sentence at once.

"What **onetime** thing?" Yoruichi asked.

Rukia shifted on the couch next to Ichigo uneasily.

"Rukia sorta sat on my lap through half the interview," Ichigo told Yoruichi in a rush.

Yoruichi seemed lost for words; she and Urahara exchanged horrified glances.

"ICHIGO! Do you not know how this is going to affect you and Rukia?? You're both superstars, damn it! You can't be so friendly on screen without people getting the wrong idea!" Yoruichi wailed, soothing her throbbing temples.

Ichigo seemed too sleepy to care. His caramel eyes were already half lidded and his head was drooping.

Urahara said nothing. He seemed to be deep in thought.

To Rukia's utmost embarrassment, at that exact moment, Rukia's phone went off, Ichigo's enticing voice launched off again into the chorus of his smash hit "Tell Me".

Rukia wanted to throw the damn phone in his handsome face, as Ichigo turned to grin cockily at her.

She picked up the phone and was nearly deafened by Hisana's screams.

"OMIGOSH! I hate you Ruki! You not only got to meet Ichigo Kurosaki! But sat on his lap too?" Hisana screamed on the phone, and Rukia had to hold it far away from her ear.

She heard Ichigo chuckling and glanced at him. She briefly wondered if he heard Hisana's demented fangirling.

Ichigo caught her eye and raised his eyebrow.

_Okay, he did._

Rukia ignored him and tried to calm her sister down.

"Hisana, I- HEY!" she yelped as Ichigo snatched the phone from her hands.

"Yo, this is Ichigo. Rukia and I are kinda busy so she can't talk. Goodbye," Ichigo used his deep, melodious voice in the most professional way he could to convey his message and then hung up.

"Idiot! That was my sister! She's going to kill me," Rukia yelled.

"Oh! You mean that was KuchiKuchiKoo?" Ichigo teased, shifting completely so that his head was now on her lap.

Rukia blushed as he peered up at her from her lap.

"Who gave you permission to lie on me?"

"Who gave you permission to sit on me?"

Rukia fumed. "You grabbed me, genius! GAH! I had no idea in reality you were such a… a baby!"

"And she called me baby,"

"I did NOT."

"Let's get a room here, baby"

"W-why?"

"Duh… so we can screw without our managers staring at us,"

"ICHIGO!"

"Yup… you'll be saying a lot of that. Over and over,"

Rukia got up so suddenly Ichigo's head hit the cold couch.

Urahara suddenly appeared from the balcony.

"Yoruichi and you two come here quick! This is bad," he called out to them.

Ichigo groggily got off the couch and tailed behind Rukia to the balcony. He peered down and was immediately blinded by the flashes coming from the paparazzi. They began cheering loudly as Rukia joined him on the balcony.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what Urahara was getting at.

They paparazzi were everywhere. Just waiting eagerly for them to exit the building.

Rukia's jaw dropped open.

"Rukia, how many bodyguards did you bring?" Ichigo enquired, his brow furrowed as he turned to the raven haired girl next to him.

"Six, you?"

"Four," he sighed fitfully.

Ichigo turned to Yoruichi who was looking stressed; pacing as she clasped her blackberry to her ear.

She hung up and turned to them.

"There's no way out tonight. We're snowed in. We have to wait till the press clears," Yoruichi grumbled.

Rukia turned to Urahara. "Do we have to stay too?" Rukia pleaded.

"So it's decided then. There are two rooms in here. Me and Rukia. Yoruichi and Mr.… uhm..." Ichigo completely ignored Rukia and fumbled momentarily.

"Urahara," Urahara offered graciously.

"Yes." Ichigo grinned, ignoring Rukia's horrified expression.

"No!" Exclaimed Rukia and Yoruichi at the same time.

"I'm not sharing a room with you Yoruichi! You snore like a pig! And I don't really know Mr.….. Uhmm... Sorry," Ichigo smiled embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Urahara!" Rukia barked, annoyed with the orange headed baboon.

"We do need to discuss "them", Yoruichi. They've kinda muddled their reps already," Urahara said seriously, straightening his top hat.

Yoruichi thought it was a pretty stupid reason, but hell she was exhausted. Besides, Kisuke wasn't so bad after all… _Wait!_ When did he become Kisuke?

Ichigo walked back into the lounge and Rukia followed behind him, arms flaying.

"I am NOT sleeping with you, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Rukia jabbed him in the chest as he turned around to face her. Anything to get away from those golden eyes; they were so deep.

She jumped onto the couch and lay spread eagled, completely forgetting how short her skirt was.

"I'm sleeping right here," she smiled up at him from the couch, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She missed the raw look in Ichigo's golden irises.

Ichigo moved so fast she didn't even see it coming. In two seconds he had pinned her down under his larger body, completely flattening her.

"OOMPH… Ichigo! Get off me you drunken cow!" she snarled as his weight crushed her tiny body back into the sofa.

Ichigo alleviated some of his weight by supporting himself on his forearms, her grinned down at her blushing face.

_He sure is handsome… for a drunken cow._

"So are we sleeping here or in the bedroom?" he asked Rukia.

_**A/N: Did you guys like the chapter? I dunno… I wasn't too pleased with it. I mean it was a little choppy for my liking. But whatever, if I feel I must change it, I will. Coz if not I won't be able to sleep at night. HAHA. What's more important, what do you guys think? **_

_**So if I get some good feedback, the new chapter will be up soon XD**_

_**Jaa Ne,**_

_**IchigoRukiaforever **___

_**P.S: Sorry for the delay. I've been busy and I still love David Archuleta! 8D**_


	3. We're Meant to Be NOT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters. They are all the wonderful creations of Tite Kubo!**

**Of Reporters and Rockstars**

**By **

**IchigoRukiaforever**

"_**Dreams are only foolish to those who lack them"**_

_**-Walt Disney-**_

_

* * *

_

Byakuya Kuchiki was a busy man. Oh yes, he was. He managed his wife's fashion label, not to mention he had his own business to run and Hisana to look after every month. He was known for his proud, calm and intelligent interior as well as exterior.

In other words, Byakuya never had much time for himself.

He swiveled around in his handsome black leather chair, fishing out a sleek remote control from beneath a thick stack of papers. He had only one channel in mind, as always. It helped to watch the news. A man of his position needed to be well aware of what was going on around him.

He deftly switched to the local news channel with a flick of his strong, prominent fingers. As they news started, he glanced at the expensive Rolex watch on his wrist.

2.30 a.m.

Right on cue, his newly hired assistant, Isane Kotetsu; brought him his coffee. Black; with no sugar or milk. Caffeine helped him keep at his work with a fresher state of mind, especially at late hours such as now.

He nodded as he accepted the mug from her, indicating she was dismissed.

He then turned his attention back to the 65 inch Flat screen which was precariously hanging across his spacious, modernized office. He brought the steaming cup to his lips as he watched the regular news about the stock markets in Europe being cut down. He listened intently, picking up and making mental notes on the important details.

Suddenly, to his utmost annoyance; it was interrupted by breaking celebrity news.

Byakuya frowned, wondering what was so important about pampered brats' lifestyles; that they could actually disrupt more practical news.

"Breaking news: Move over Brad and Angelina. Handsome heartthrob and Singer, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rising Starlet, Rukia Kuchiki seem to be Hollywood's hottest new hook-ups. The two were spotted getting cozy at their special double interview on the Lifestyles Live! Show, where Ms. Kuchiki was reportedly so comfortably sitting on 's lap. Later that night, the two were said to be spending the night at the Plaza Hotel, apparently unable to get enough of each other," announced the excited blonde reporter, as pictures and snapshots of Ichigo and Rukia together appeared on the large screen.

Byakuya had swallowed his coffee down so fast in effort for it not to come spewing out of his mouth. It was simply not done. He massaged his swollen throat softly as his eyes watered, barely making out another snapshot of Ichigo and Rukia on the balcony of what looked like Manhattan's Plaza Hotel. The orange-haired man was trying to block the blinding flash out of his golden eyes, whilst his petite sister in law, (looking demure as always) stood there rather shocked, with her midnight-violet eyes wide; like a deer caught in headlights. They both seemed to be standing a careful distance from each other.

He frowned harder as he focused on the picture, they sure didn't look like they were in love to him. He scoffed; the paparazzi and they're exaggerations, he thought. When he flicked his midnight blue irises to the screen, they began replaying the second half of the interview where Rukia was sitting on Ichigo's lap.

Byakuya's eyes widened to their capacity as he watched Rukia lean on the tall man she was sitting on, and he could see she wasn't really comfortable. He also noticed that she was grinning often to hide her gritted teeth, and Ichigo kept glancing at the watch on his hand.

There was no way in hell that she could have been comfortable. Rukia never let any man touch her. Not since…. Well.

Rukia could act in front of everyone and get away with it, but never him. He could see right through her practiced facial expressions.

He had to check up on this matter. _Just in case_.

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

"THAT! Is your side of the bed," Rukia explained slowly as if speaking to an idiot, pointing to the side on the far opposite end. "THIS side is mine," she continued patting her side of the mattress expressively.

"Understand?" Rukia enquired; her arms crossed over her chest and glaring up at his tall form. Ichigo yawned obviously. He could barely make out her tiny form as he brushed past her to the large bed.

Ichigo shook his head wearily in surrender. He was way too tired for this.

"Whatever," he sighed, collapsing on the right side of the lush bed, his strong fingers curling and uncurling in the white sheets.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "That was my side," she mumbled, but moved to the other side of the bed anyway.

Ichigo seemed to be dead as soon as his head hit the pillow. Or at least that was what it seemed to Rukia. She watched him disapprovingly as he lay spread-eagled on the large hotel bed. He was still wearing his expensive looking shoes, and Rukia's pink lips cracked into an odd smile.

He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, quite a contrast to his awakened state.

The scowl that seemed to be permanently etched on his forehead had faded with the effects of slumber. His soft rust coloured hair flopped into his forehead boyishly, and his firm lips were set slightly apart. The only sign that proved him alive was the gentle rise and fall of his broad chest. He breathed softly through his strong and perfectly sculptured nose. Rukia had a sudden urge to reach out and feel his perfect form, just to run her curious fingers against his glowing skin, to see if it was for real. She shook herself mentally, realizing this. She ran her fingers through her silken hair to compensate, her indigo-violet eyes failing to look indifferent.

Rukia forced her eyes away from his sleeping form as soon as it hit her that she was staring, a little longer than necessary. How did it not strike her before? He… he…

He looked so much like him it hurt.

Rukia pushed the thought from her mind immediately, not wanting to venture in those horrible memories she had tried her best to brush away with passing time.

Rukia sighed; pulling her the fluffy white comforter back. She was about to lower herself to its inviting surface when Ichigo made a soft grunt, his knee twitching. The sudden disrupt in the silence caught her attention.

Rukia swallowed and almost reluctantly let her gaze wander over his sleeping form. As if afraid she wouldn't be able to tear her eyes away so easily this time. Down his sinewy, athletic looking legs, his polished Italian shoes were still donned on his rather large feet.

She rolled her eyes, making her way to him, her fairy light footsteps making no sound on the carpeted flooring.

She grabbed one of the shoes without thinking, and then stopped abruptly.

_What am I doing?_

She reasoned with herself.

She was only doing this because she didn't want dirty shoes in her bed. Not because he was uncomfortable. Nope, that isn't it.

She pulled the shoes off, lifting an eyebrow at his large sock-covered feet. She supposed he needed feet of that size to stabilize with his height. _Didn't __**he**__ have large feet too? She wondered, chuckling humorlessly. _

Ichigo mumbled something almost inaudible as soon as his feet were free, wriggling and flexing his toes against the cool air. Again, Rukia wanted to giggle. More nonsensical words spilled out of his mouth as Rukia gingerly got into bed next to him.

He was quite fascinating to watch when he was asleep actually.

She leaned in, just a little closer, to make out what he was muttering.

"No way… January?" she barely made out.

"I thought… better be,"

"I didn't f-forget…."

"You know… the red o-one…"

When Ichigo's peaceful face suddenly distorted into a frown, it was only then Rukia realized she was so close now that her face was actually hovering above his. Her glossy, dark hair was falling into his sleeping face and tickling his nose.

Ichigo, on instinct, tried to push away whatever was causing the disturbance, and ended up pushing Rukia's face into his warm, hard chest.

Rukia pulled away immediately, blushing. She hurriedly scooted so far to her end of the bed as a reflex that she nearly fell off. She turned away from him not wanting to look at him anymore.

She closed her eyes and tried to push away the new images that assaulted her mind. Someone who looked very much like Ichigo; even had similar sleeping attributes as Ichigo.

Just replace those golden brown eyes with a tropical scion and the spiky orange hair to a midnight onyx. Rukia curled into a ball trying not to remember **him** or the gaping hole **he **left in her chest, wrapping her thin arms around her torso, as though trying to keep it together.

She squeezed her eyes shut and forced her body to stop shaking.

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

_Rukia was running. She knew not of where this route was going, so why didn't she stop? It seemed to be an endless fortress, in the middle of nowhere. The cold, gray stone reflected the morose setting it was trying to project. Rukia's feet felt clumsy, as the cold ground beneath her pale feet became soft and damp. Her surroundings had quickly warped into a thick forest. _

_It was dark, like dusk on a cloudy day, with only enough light to see that there was nothing to see. Rukia was still running clumsily, ignoring the scratches her fair skin and now mottled gown were receiving. She knew what was going to come next. She didn't want to hear it. It was pointless trying to outrun it; she had learnt that from her previous attempts. She stopped running, and covered her ears hoping she wouldn't hear it._

_The cold breeze sent chills down her spine as the trees danced roughly. Their leaves and debris were falling from the unseen tree tops onto the crouching girl. Her glossy raven hair spilled over her face and billowed in the wind. She was gritting her teeth hard as the smooth, deep voice came, despite her efforts to block it out._

"_Rukia, help me,"_

"_Please… "_

"_There is so much blood…" croaked the voice in a desperate plea, raggedly calling out Rukia's name every so often. Rukia crumpled into a heap at the sound of his voice, her heart shattering, her layered skirt making a perfect circle around her form on the mossy ground. Rukia crawled backwards desperately, gasping as a dark, disheveled person made its way to her. Her back felt a tree stump and she wanted to scream but no sound escaped her throat._

_Rukia's knees seemed to buckle eventhough to her knowledge she wasn't standing. Her breathing was restricted and her nails were digging into her torn gown. She had to go, she couldn't stay here. Who… or whatever it was that got him was out to get her too. Rukia couldn't stand though, she seemed rooted to the spot, when a disheveled form began trudging clumsily towards her._

_Rukia's eyes widened in alarm and she felt the bile rise in her throat. She could feel her cheeks moistening and her eyesight blurring as she made out the figure. The tears had fallen of their own accord, completely devoid of her control. _

_The bloodied figure made his way towards her, his hands reaching out. Blood was oozing out from several places in his tattered tuxedo, and dried up blood was caked in his dark hair. He cried out her name again and again as he cornered her against the large oak tree. He put his weak arms against the oak tree to steady himself, caging Rukia in between. Rukia's eye shakily travelled down his form and could see he was stabbed in many places, and was going to die of blood loss other than severe damage punctures to his vital organs._

_He looked deep into her wide, terrified eyes through his thick lashes, breathing raggedly, and his lips inches from hers._

"_I love you,' were his last words against her trembling lips before he collapsed onto her, crushing Rukia back into the tree stump with his weight._

_Rukia cried bitterly, her thin arms wrapped around the bloody man, cradling his lifeless body. She ran her fingers through his bloodstained hair. She could feel the warm blood from him seeping onto her skin through her thin gown. Rukia couldn't take it when she lifted his head from the crook of her neck and saw that his green-blue eyes were faded._

"_I love you too, Kaien,'' she whispered to the dead body, not bothering to hold back her tears any longer._

_Finally, a scream protruded her throat, a strangled one._

_She heard someone calling her in the distance, but didn't let go of Kaien till everything faded away._

She sat up straight sweating, and breathing hard. She was still in her hotel bed.

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

_**It was just another nightmare, Rukia. Calm down, she told herself.**_

A foreign hand rubbing her back soothingly brought her attention back to the current situation.

Her eyes snapped up to the figure sitting next to her.

"Hey, you alright?" Ichigo asked his voice thick with sleep, but still concerned.

Her eyes dragged over his form, which was illuminated by the bedside lamp she assumed he had recently switched on. His hair was in a mess, and his caramel eyes were half lidded but still brazen with concern and… curiousity.

A shiver rippled through her. He looked so much like Kaien. She felt tears sting at her eyes again.

Ichigo's eyes widened at this, and he hurriedly scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her small form despite her protests.

"It's Okay, Rukia. Shh…" he mumbled into her hair as he gently rocked back and forth, wondering what on earth had scared her to this extent.

This was a strange feeling that had come over Rukia. She had never been this close to a guy in years. Ichigo's arms were warm and strong, and she found her losing fight to wriggle out of his embrace die down. Instead, her close proximity to another human being had encouraged her complete breakdown. She felt angry with herself for crying. As far as she was concerned, tears were merely a way of giving in to weakness. And Rukia wasn't weak. She was certainly not brought up to be.

But alas, she was still sobbing into his shirt.

Ichigo gave her some time to calm down before he asked again.

"Rukia, what-"

"I dreamt about my dead boyfriend," she said shakily into his chest.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say to that. Rukia pulled away just enough to peer at his shocked face.

Her lips twisted into an odd smile.

"Were you expecting the Boogeyman?" she enquired, smiling a watery smile as she looked up at him.

Ichigo smirked, peering down at her from beneath his tawny lashes. "Close… I thought more along the lines of Count Dracula,"

"Ha. Ha."

"Hey, what happened with…? How did he…" Ichigo fumbled softly, not wanting to upset her just when she was beginning to smile.

"He committed suicide," Rukia claimed stoically, shifting a little in Ichigo's hold.

Ichigo gulped. Being murdered or having a fatal accident is indeed unfortunate and unfair. But for one to take his own life, that was a different story.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she muttered as soon as Ichigo opened his mouth again.

Ichigo sighed shutting his mouth. "Kay… do you want me to leave the light on?" he asked pulling away from her as she pushed out of his arms gently.

"No, it's okay. You're here, I guess…" Rukia smiled a little.

Ichigo smirked at that, turning of the light. He also found her sleep much closer to him than before, they were almost touching.

Almost.

He grinned at that, but it faded away as soon as he remembered why he had woken up to her screaming in the first place. He remembered the haunted look in her pretty eyes, and he frowned.

More importantly, why did she wince everytime she looked at him?

He yawned as the sound of her breathing lulled him to sleep. Oh well…He'll figure it out in the morning.

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

Ichigo woke up to some serious prodding in the ribs.

"Mmm… stop that!" he drawled, grabbing Rukia's offending hand.

"Then get your leg of me!" she grumbled, fidgeting in the soft bed.

Rukia had no idea how they had ended up in this position. One minute, Ichigo had been right next to her, making no physical contact whatsoever. She wakes up the next morning, and every limb of hers was somewhat entangled with his. The other problem was, his head was tucked below her chin and his breathing was tickling her throat.

She felt him stiffen at that. She could feel his lashes fluttering open against her neck. He pulled away from her and eyed their embarrassing state. His golden gaze fell back on Rukia, who was currently giving him the evil eye that clearly voiced her thoughts.

It's-all-the-perverted-fool-of-an-Ichigo's-fault. Oh yeah, he could read it all over her face.

He pulled himself free of all body contact with her, stretching. The sunlight poured in through the lavender gauze curtains.

"What's the time?" he asked her casually, straightening the kinks in his neck.

"11.45," Rukia said strapping on her Lancôme Paris Golden Edition watch.

Ichigo choked on his spit for a while before finally grounding out a word that made Rukia wrinkle her nose in distaste.

"I was supposed to be at the recording studio at 8. Why didn't Yoruichi wake me up?" he cried, tugging at his already messed up hair.

Rukia raised an eyebrow to herself. Wonderboy was gonna sing, eh?

"Urahara told me that they needed more time to discuss things. I don't think they even slept last night, judging by those circles beneath Urahara's eyes…" Rukia explained, pulling her dress to a more respectable level.

"When did he tell you this?" Ichigo asked slowly, frowning.

"He came in here 5 minutes before you woke up and informed me. He found our sleeping arrangement… uhm… rather amusing," Rukia fumed silently, pausing to push her glossy hair behind her ear.

Ichigo cleared his throat at that, and was about to retort when there was a sharp knock on the thick wooden door. Urahara and Yoruichi entered the room looking painfully tired and serious. Yoruichi looked unsure, whilst Urahara remained calm.

"Yoruichi! The studio-"

"I cancelled you're appointments for today, Ichigo. We have a… how do I put it? A sort of a problem on our hands right now," Yoruichi said, crossing her arms as she stood next to Urahara in front of the bed, facing them both.

Ichigo wanted to get up and do a happy dance. No appointments? But it wasn't his birthday or anything… Wait. Didn't Yoruichi say "Problem"?

Ichigo frowned, swinging his long legs of the edge of the bed to sit up straight. Rukia was picking at her nails, trying not to look like she was bothered.

"What kind of problem, Yoruichi?" Ichigo ground out slowly.

Yoruichi sighed, opened her mouth, sighed again, and then fisted her hands in her dark purple hair.

Urahara noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly.

"Why don't I break it to them?" Urahara said kindly.

"T-Them? I thought this was Ichigo's 'problem'?" Rukia asked at once, dropping all false pretense. She sat up straighter on the bed, twisting a lock of her dark hair around her finger anxiously. Ichigo looked tense as every vein on his strong hands seemed to be heavily pronounced on his golden skin.

Urahara looked at Ichigo then at Rukia again, then back to Ichigo. He sighed.

"In the last 24 hours, the two of you have become more famous than you've ever been. Magazines, websites, TV shows, dedications… People love you. Not individually, but uhm… together," Urahara said slowly, perching down on the couch as he examined Ichigo and Rukia's expressions carefully.

Ichigo looked confused, whist Rukia looked horror-struck.

"So… are we supposed to do a duet or something?" Ichigo enquired, quite obviously missing the point.

Yoruichi chuckled humorlessly.

"Let me make this easy for you, Ichigo. You and Rukia have to become a couple," said Yoruichi, looking like she had wanted to blurt out that sentence for years.

Finally, Yoruichi got the reaction she had been expecting.

"WHAT?" chorused Ichigo and Rukia. It was probably the only time they would ever be in sync. They looked at each other in fury, Ichigo's stare ending up being longer than Rukia's.

"Hey… we were gonna say, brush it off; it was just a friendly thing… But people love ya. Oh, love itself is an understatement… they really like the two of you together! Think of the amount of money you can make from photoshoots, interviews and TV shows. We can even sell merchandise to all you're fans!" Urahara said gleefully, dollar signs in his olive eyes. He then regained his posture, straightening his suit. He briefly wondered how he and Yoruichi were going to make this work…

"So what do you say, Rukia?" Urahara asked, rather afraid of the fact that she hadn't uttered a word since he had begun.

All eyes were on Rukia as she stuck out her jaw stubbornly as her pretty violet eyes were reduced to mere slits.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT," Rukia bellowed childishly, wrapping her arms around her torso, and edging as far away from Ichigo as humanely possible. He frowned at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Ichigo sighed. "She's just a kid, Yoruichi!" Ichigo pointed out, hooking his left thumb in Rukia's direction.

"Am not!" Rukia said defensively.

"I rest my case," Ichigo muttered irritably, his golden eyes blazing into the cool violet tones of hers.

"Ichigo, so are you. She's 17, you're 20. Not much difference," Yoruichi scoffed. She was getting tired of this conversation. _Why couldn't they just magically fall in love and be done with it?_ Thought Yoruichi deftly picking up a piece of lint from her inky purple top.

Urahara stood up and walked over to loom over them.

"In other words, you have no choice. Either give each other a shot, or fake it for the camera," Urahara said clearly, drawing his hands behind his back. There was no hint of amusement in his voice or his usually expressive eyes. Yoruichi fought back the sudden urge to laugh as she noticed how they two were taking this.

Ichigo's head was in his hands; Rukia mouth was agape.

Anybody watching them would have thought the End was near.

"Fine," Ichigo finally said. Well, somebody had to be the adult here.

"What?" Rukia screeched into his ear, hopping off the bed in a one clean jump. Ichigo folded his arms across his chest stubbornly and gazed at the floor. Rukia, noticing this, gritted her teeth.

Yoruichi couldn't hold back her desire to laugh much longer, this was just too entertaining.

Yoruichi and Urahara seemed to have communicated mentally, because they both excused themselves from the room after a merely glancing at each other, Urahara stating that he wanted to give them more time to think about it.

Rukia immediately pounced on Ichigo.

"Why are you agreeing? Are you crazy? Like I want to be with an arrogant carrot head!" Rukia muttered furiously.

Ichigo wanted to retort so badly that he had no desire for tiny little midgets with an attitude problem either, but then came up with a better idea. He could prove her wrong. This was a challenge. Hell, he could prove any damned woman wrong. Even Rukia "Midget" Kuchiki.

He slithered closer to her, as slow as possible moving along the white sheets, reveling in the look of confusion and shock in her dark eyes. He kept invading her personal space as she was forced to back away. He moved so that she was completely boxed in against the headboard. Rukia gasped when she felt her back collide with the headboard indicating she could not back away anymore. Ichigo's face was inches from hers, and his breath was fanning out across her face.

Rukia found this position quite disturbing, not to mention she could feel her whole body growing hot. She fought back her blush furiously. His golden eyes seemed to affecting her speech.

"W-what are you doing?" she mumbled finally, her eyes travelling to his firm jaw line, unable to meet his.

When he leaned on her just a little more she tried to knee his crotch, and that's when she felt him place a hand on her thigh and push her back down.

"Seeing how long you'll last," he mumbled; his breath on her ear now.

Her breath hitched in her throat uncomfortably when she felt his hot lips press against her ear. The crimson stained her cheeks as he slid it lower, catching her earlobe between his firm lips.

"Stop molesting me!" Rukia growled, shoving him off.

Ichigo's eyes were crinkled with knowledge and silent laughter. She was as red as a beetroot, her chest was heaving and he could almost hear her heartbeat.

"Fine. I'm only doing this because of the money," Rukia ground out finally, crossing her arms over chest.

Ichigo scoffed, _as if she had a choice…_

"Boy, this is going to be hell," Ichigo mumbled as slumped back into the sheets. He had his music, his career and now his life had to revolve around _her _as well.

God.

**Xxxxxxxx**

_**A/N: Did you guys like the chapter? I'm sorry it got Emo at one point. It's all Stephenie Meyer's fault. I was reading New Moon for the second time :)**__** Sorry this chapter was so late, but it's going to be like this from now on, since school is starting. Next year's my last year of high school! OH YEAH! The next chapter(s) will be about Ichigo and Rukia's (forced ) relationship. I swear it'll get better! I have alot of ideas concocted! Haha.. **_

**_Once again, i apologise for the delay!! And I hoped you guys liked it! XD_**

_**Jaa Ne,**_

_**IchigoRukiaforever **___

_**P.s I really hope this Chapter didn't end up being disappointing after such a long wait... XD**_


	4. Steamy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters. They are all the wonderful creations of Tite Kubo!**

**Of Reporters and Rockstars**

**By **

**IchigoRukiaforever**

"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation"  
- Kahlil Gibran-

_

* * *

_

"This is literally going too far. Do we even have to ride together?" Rukia ground out through gritted teeth as Ichigo climbed into the back seat of the limo after her.

"That's the least of our problems. Did you see the amount of press around the area?" Ichigo grumbled sliding next to her, running his hand through his orange spikes.

"Oh-hoho… You've seen nothing yet. You guys are going to be hounded like this a lot, so you better get used to it," Yoruichi ground out from the other side of the round shaped seat, her legs crossed.

Ichigo grimaced. This was madness. He didn't need more of the media, thank you very much. His own publicity was doing quite fine when he was flying solo. Parts of his mind still hadn't registered this new situation completely. All he knew was that he was supposed to spend every waking minute of his free time with Rukia Kuchiki. Wait… what?? What the hell had he agreed to? It was quite obvious she didn't want anything to do with him, and he wasn't all that crazy about her either. _Or her sexy hair and luscious legs. Wait… what?_ Ichigo shook his head roughly, questioning his mental health.

Rukia massaged her throbbing temples, trying to ignore the blinding flashes that came through even the thickly tinted windows. She was already annoyed, and just did not want to be anywhere near the orange-headed Neanderthal next to her. She shifted in her seat such that she wasn't making any physical contact with Ichigo.

Ichigo looked like he couldn't have cared less if he tried.

"So where are we going?" Rukia asked finally, pulling her black coat tighter around her body. Ichigo looked up from the ground; which seemed to have caught his attention.

Yoruichi and Urahara looked at each other, briefly exchanging glances.

Yoruichi was smirking and Urahara was rubbing his palms together.

Ichigo and Rukia gulped simultaneously.

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

"Why do you have Shakespeare's face on your wall?" Rukia asked incredulously, pointing at a large portrait of the said man on Ichigo's bedroom wall.

A vein ticked in Ichigo's head as he began unbuttoning his shirt. The tiny woman hadn't stopped pelting him with nonsensical questions since they had entered his home. She had her back to him so he couldn't glare at her face. He settled for trying to burn a hole in her glossy hair instead.

"Got a problem with that Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked, deftly throwing his shirt into the washbin, without having to glance at it.

"Actually, I… I…" Rukia seemed to be lost for words as she turned around to face Ichigo. He was standing there in his large bedroom, shirtless.

OK! Magazine was _so _**not **exaggerating about those eight packs.

His golden skin was stretched over his well, defined upper body and flat stomach. He had a white towel slung over one shoulder. Her eyes then lingered over the delicate line of golden fuzz that started from the dip of his navel and traversed into the low rise of his pants.

Ichigo was just about to undo his belt buckle when he glanced at Rukia. The scowl on his face softened into a smirk.

"Don't get drool all over my Persian rug, Kuchiki," Ichigo drawled, folding his arms across his naked chest.

Rukia quickly regained her posture, frowning. She didn't have to look in the mirror to know her cheeks were most probably as red as red can be. She fumed, making a move towards the large oak door at the end of the luxurious bedroom.

_Stupid, arrogant, carrot-head._

Why did she have to come back to his apartment to _bathe_ was beyond her. Uruhara had merely stated it was mandatory that she would be visiting Ichigo's home often, so she might as well get used to the concept. This commotion was of course adding on to the shutterbugs delight.

Rukia growled as she made her way into the modernized living room.

Rukia was going to find Urahara and rant and rave until he took her home. She knew this wasn't a very mature way to deal with the situation, but Ichigo was enough to make a saint ratty. She searched around the large room only to find it empty. Urahara was also not in the kitchen, study or spare bedroom. Rukia was suddenly suspicious as he was nowhere in sight.

She knew that Yoruichi had to straighten things out with Ichigo's recording studio, but Urahara was supposed to stay here with her till she was done bathing!

Rukia fumed, cursing the man profusely as she whipped out her cell phone. She was so angry about being set up she had to retype the number a few times before she realized she had him on speed dial.

"Urahara! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" she barked as soon as the other end picked up.

She could almost hear Urahara flapping his fan nervously, pondering on what to say to her.

"Relax, Rukia. I just went to get some fresh air!" Urahara said cheerily, bracing himself for the deafening uproar that he was going to get from his superstar.

He waited, but to his surprise, it didn't come.

"You can use the shower now, Rukia," Ichigo ground out, stepping in to the hall and leaning slightly on the doorframe, wearing only a white towel around his slim waist besides his wet skin.

Rukia struggled to keep her jaw intact since she had already dropped her phone.

The fluorescent light from the ceiling highlighted the grooves and dips of his solid muscle, making his skin have an unearthly glow. His muscles weren't bulging, but he had enough to appear intimidating. His freshly washed skin was also glistening, whilst his wet hair was less spiky now, and flopped wetly around his face in messy disarray. Drips of water were falling off the edge of his soaked spikes, and sliding down his beautiful body. His folded arms only enhanced the evident bulge in his arms. The gold flecks in his chocolate eyes were more visible now without his perma-scowl. He was smirking instead.

Sweet Mother of God.

Why was Ichigo Kurosaki so damn fine? How was poor little Rukia to keep her dignity if he kept walking around half-naked?

She also noticed that he hadn't moved since she had begun staring at him. In fact, he hadn't taken his eyes off her either. He was staring just as intensely, his golden eyes suddenly bright as it roamed over her form. She watched his hot gaze look her up and down, slowly. His evident stare sent a tingle down her spine. She held her breath as they were having a stareout from across the room.

"Rukia? RUKIAAA? Are you alright?" Rukia suddenly heard Urahara's worried voice bellowing from the ground.

That broke the stareout, as she suddenly remembered where she was and why the ground was speaking. She tore her eyes from him and to her cell phone which currently resided next to her dainty feet. She bent over to pick it up, and when she looked back up, she noticed Ichigo had disappeared.

What the hell had just past between them? The tension couldn't have been cut with a knife. Was that frisson? Jeez! It sure as hell didn't look like she was the only one feeling it. She had never felt the need to… to… Hell, she didn't even know what she needed to do. The look he gave her was almost carnal. Rukia closed her eyes as his image washed over form, another shiver rippling through her body.

"Rukia!! RUKIAAA!?!" Urahara continued shouting, snapping her out of her reverie. She withdrew a shaky breath before clasping it to her ear.

"Yes?" she said placidly.

"Thanks God! What happened? I heard a loud noise and then you were silent for so long,"

She found an odd smile twisting on her lips at the irony of his question.

"I don't know… I really don't," she sighed truthfully.

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he flipped his sleek black Macbook open to check out today's agenda.

He closed his eyes as he recalled what had happened barely 10 minutes ago with… with _her._

He didn't know what had gotten into him all of a sudden. He had found himself unable to look away. She was just purely… eyecandy. And he had been eyeing her like she was the candy he could never have. She was a tiny woman, quite a contrast to the kind he usually dated. He never really had to try that hard when it came to women anyway. It was just a matter of smirking, or even tilting his head slightly, and they would be all over him.

"Stupid girl…" he muttered half-heartedly.

"Stupid pretty, pretty girl…" he added in. He paused, growling. There was nothing wrong with finding Rukia Kuchiki attractive, damn it! He was a healthy male of breeding age. This was perfectly normal. But… but… why was she so resilient towards him though? She's different, that's for sure…

He slammed his Macbook shut. He needed something to soothe his mind. He stepped over to one corner of his luxurious bedroom, overstepping Rukia's abandoned clothes as he passed the bathroom door.

_Victoria's secret… Nice._ He thought as he kicked her bra out of his way, not bothering to see where it landed.

He could hear the water rushing in there and he forced images of whet she might look like in there out of his head.

He finally located what he was looking for. His guitar.

He pulled it back over to the bed where he was sitting, and placed it on his lap.

Slowly, he began strumming the acoustic version of one of his favourite songs. He closed his eyes as he slowly moved his head to the music. He began singing in his husky, melodious voice.

_The dawn is breaking,_

_A light shining through,_

_You're barely waking,_

_And I'm tangled up in you, yeah…_

Then he broke into the chorus at full swing, effortlessly plucking at his guitar as his voice rang out the room.

_Even the best fall down sometimes,_

_Even the wrong words seem too right,_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind,_

_I somehow find…_

He trailed off the last line; his eyes jerking open as he heard just realized that a lovely female voice had joined him. How long exactly she was singing along he wasn't sure, but in that brief time he had realized they sounded really good together.

"_You and I collide…"_ Rukia finished by herself perfectly with her crystal clear voice.

Ichigo's fingers stopped strumming as he blinked. _She could sing alright. The damn bitch could._

He blinked up at her, as she stood at his bathroom doorway, leaning slightly against the frame.

"Not bad, carrot top. You can play as well you sing," Rukia smiled, crossing her arms across her towel-clothed chest.

It took Ichigo three full seconds to register that Rukia Kuchiki was wearing a towel… and nothing else.

Rukia had shamelessly stepped out of the steaming shower in a towel. Was she mocking him?

Her dark hair was dripping and curling around her tasteful eyes and swollen lips. Her ebony hair a striking contrast against her milky white skin. The towel had bunched up on top, giving him and unobstructed view of the white expanses of her famous legs. The way she clumsily clutched her towel to her breasts made him think like she was going to drop it at any moment.

_Damn, she was such a tease._

Rukia felt a heated blush creep to her cheeks as she saw Ichigo's gaze slide over her entire body. She had to fight against the shiver that threatened to ripple through her.

Ichigo finally cleared his throat, glad that he had his guitar on lap to hide a very sensitive part of his anatomy which was quite awake.

"Did you want something, Rukia?" Ichigo asked finally, shifting his gaze to the side, forcing it upon a scratch on his bedroom wall.

_Think of something boring and unexciting, and NOT the model-singer-actress in front of you, who is currently dripping wet and only armed with a towel if you should ever decide to pounce_, Ichigo advised his brain for obvious reasons.

"Uhm… actually. I need you to tell me how to put off the shower," Rukia announced, shaking some of the water out of her hair with her hand.

"You put it on for me earlier before I went in, and you didn't tell me how to work it…" Rukia's voice trailed off as she disappeared back inside the bathroom.

Ichigo got off the bed and followed after her, carefully stepping over the slight rise of the bathroom entrance. He blinked as the steam cleared and Rukia was standing in the large shower stall trying to figure out the how to work the shower. She faced the shower head towards the wall as to not wet herself and Ichigo.

She turned around to face Ichigo, sighing helplessly, her dark eyes expressionless. He could barely make out her lithe figure amongst the steam, which was gradually clearing.

Ichigo controlled his urges to jump her in this very shower stall and make her scream his name through those swollen lips the very best he could.

He shook his head and tore his gaze from her.

_Focus on the situation at hand_, he told his head sternly, turning to the shower.

"No wonder you couldn't turn it off. It's all the way past you're midget range of eyesight," Ichigo muttered as he tried to reach over her to put it off.

He found himself being pushed back slightly by a fuming Rukia.

"I can turn it off myself thank you. I just needed you to show me where it is," Rukia announced, turning around swiftly and reaching for the knob.

"I can handle it," Ichigo growled stubbornly, putting his large hand over hers as he fought to gain control over the shower knob.

Rukia fought by grinding herself back firmly against his taller body and gasped when she felt something poke against the small of her back. Something persistent and hard.

She heard Ichigo hiss in her ear and that's when she realized how close they were.

She turned around to look at him in disbelief, peering up at him from beneath her dark lashes.

"Do you walk around with a constant erection or something?" Rukia asked, shamelessly shifting her gaze to bulge in his pants. She found herself wondering what it looked like. Probably big and swollen-headed just like its owner. Rukia choked at her own spit, not knowing she was even able to think of something that dirty.

Ichigo had, at least the grace to blush at this.

She saw he was looking dazed for now and decided to turn of the knob and seal her victory.

Ichigo saw this and fought back diligently, the sudden movement causing the shower head to turn back over them, drenching them both in hot water.

Ichigo gritted his teeth slightly as the hot water stung his skin. When he opened his eyes, hell he hadn't even known he'd shut them, he saw something that almost made him mess his already soaked pants there and then.

Rukia had dropped her towel in surprise. It landed in a soaked pile at her ankles.

Wow, his dick must be having a blast. He sighed, that makes _two_ of them.

She gulped as found Ichigo staring at her with dangerous eyes, sending thrills down her spine.

Ichigo stared at the wondrous body in front of him as the water rushed over them both, the water sliding down her pert breasts to her flat stomach and _**Oh, Sweet Jesus**_ down… lower.

And what did Ichigo do? What any hot-blooded male would do.

Rukia's bare back hit the cold tile as his large arms trapped her against the wall.

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

"So what's on the agenda for the _lovebirds_?" Urahara asked Yoruichi as they began going through important documents and files in the records studio.

"Greece. Well, at least Ichigo is. He has a concert there next month." Yoruichi sighed, slamming the file shut and opening a new one.

She smiled a little as she remembered Ichigo's face when she told him that. He was such a sucker for that kinda stuff. Seriously. No wonder the boy read Shakespeare.

"He's really excited. He always wanted to go to Athens. He has his world tour right after that. So he'll be moving around to a lot of countries," Yoruichi sighed, stacking the read files into neat pile.

Urahara seemed to be lost in thought.

"So is Rukia," he said finally.

Yoruichi stopped filling for a minute and glanced at Urahara suspiciously, wondering how it could be that big a coincidence.

"Hey. Double the fun. Double the fans. Double the cold, hard cash," Urahara said clearly.

Yoruichi scoffed, but only because she was rather jealous she hadn't come up with the idea first.

"If Ichigo is in Alaska then so is Rukia!" shouted Urahara, slamming his fist against the metallic worktable.

Yoruichi chuckled. This man was rather amusing.

Utterly balmy… but still amusing.

Yoruichi sighed loudly, shaking her head at Urahara; causing her shiny purple hair to follow its motion.

"So be it. If this whole thing crashes and burns, you're dealing with me," Yoruichi said sharply, as she hurried to make arrangements.

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

"Hisana, have you seen Rukia lately?" Byakuya spoke quietly into his cell phone, not wanting to disrupt the meeting in the room next to his.

"She's been busy with Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya. Don't tell me you haven't watched TV or even picked up a freaking newspaper the last two days," Hisana snapped, sprawling across her luxurious bed in the bedroom they shared.

But unlike Byakuya, she actually slept in it.

Hisana Kuchiki was pissed off. Oh hell she was.

Byakuya had been stuck in the office for two BLOODY days.

Her little sister not only met her Hollywood Sweetheart, but has now hooked up with him.

Rukia hadn't even called her and spilled all the details, and tell her all about him.

It was SO NOT Rukia to hook up with a guy this fast. But then again, this _was_ Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I know you're angry, love, but I have been so busy. I wish I was there with you," Byakuya muttered, his soft spot that he had only for Hisana showing.

Hisana softened at this. "Then come home, Byakuya. I want you here," Hisana said pleadingly.

Byakuya sighed looking at his silver Rolex watch, then did a mental calculation in his head.

Sighing at the piles of unfinished documents on his desk, he made a decision.

"I'll be home in half an hour then," Byakuya announced, closing his laptop and rubbing his eyes.

He was delighted to hear Hisana laugh happily.

"Okay, see you then," he said before ending the call.

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

Rukia could hear her heart pounding in her ears. It was so loud it seemed to drown out all sound.

All she could feel besides her jumpy nerves was the soft rush of the water making its way down her slender body.

She could do nothing but merely try to remain sane. She was too afraid to even feel the shame of standing completely bare in front of him.

Of… of… of Oh Good God, _Ichigo Kurosaki_, she shuddered.

Ichigo had boxed her into the cold tile and put his arms dangerously close to her bare shoulders.

His golden eyes were aflame, a sudden intoxicating brightness in it. They half hid beneath his tawny lashes and droopy eyelids. His teeth were gritted, and his breathing was ragged as they were barely 3 inches from each other's face.

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off Rukia. The water was sliding down her perfect face. Hell, he could see the droplets forming on her thick, dark lashes. And her body, oh her body was so perfect his hands were screaming at him to touch it.

But he refused. Not till she cracked. As much as she was driving him damn near insanity right now, he sure as hell wasn't going to lay a finger on her if she didn't want him to.

He wasn't going to do shit until she took part in this.

_Oh crap, if she keeps fluttering her eyes like that, I doubt I can hold back._ Ichigo growled inwardly.

Rukia could feel his hot breath against her lips. If she were to only lean forward just a little bit more then she could actually feel those perfect, firm lips of his.

She leaned a little bit closer, so near she could actually count the water droplets on his eyelashes.

Ichigo saw this and he leaned in a little more, so near that he could see his reflection in her beautiful eyes.

Rukia closed her eyes as she felt him lean even closer.

She waited with baited breath, the warmth of his lips lingering WAY too close to hers.

Nothing came.

She opened her eyes again to see Ichigo, who had backed off a little, surveying her with a confused look in his eyes, his head tilted playfully. He quickly transformed it into a smirk.

"Told you, you wouldn't last long…" Ichigo grinned, running his eyes over her bare form again, and coming to a rest on her breasts.

Rukia's mouth hung agape slightly. She corrected her jaw instantly, fuming. This… this idiot was teasing her? Who the hell did he think he was, anyway?

Rukia was not one to be stepped on, so she decided to go to _necessary_ measures to prove her point.

She was going to Make. Him. Squirm.

She exchanged her look of outrage, to one of pure confidence, smiling sexily as she walked over to him, not even attempting to cover her nakedness.

Ichigo looked taken aback, and held his breath as she stopped right in front of him. There was something rather foreign whacking at his chest from the inside and he wasn't sure what it was.

Rukia smiled up at him, flashing her million dollar smile, running a thrill down his spine. Then her indigo-violet irises ran over his soaked form thoroughly, coming to a stop at the bulge that resided in his now soaked pants.

"My, my… was that my doing? Let me fix that," Rukia said huskily, placing her hands on his lower abdomen and pushing him against the wall. Ichigo was shocked with her sudden boldness. He blinked confusedly down at the vixen smiling devilishly at him.

The _naked_ vixen.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his breathing was irregular as she cupped his erection through his pants. Ichigo drew in an obvious breath as his mind tried to register whether or not this was one of his fantasies.

"And this simply won't do…" Rukia muttered sexily, not taking her eyes off him.

She pulled his zipper down after undoing the button, making Ichigo lurch in alarm.

"R-Rukia… What are you doing-g?" the last part came out as a groan as she slipped her fingers in his boxers and pulled it down a little.

She finally smiled, getting what she was looking for. She grabbed his naked erection in her hands and began rubbing him in a way that had his back arching, and causing him to pant like a dog in heat.

Rukia tried to remain stoic but couldn't help staring in disbelief at the size of him. He. Was. BIG.

She travelled her gaze back up to him, and indulged in the pure ecstasy showing on his face.

"Ahh… shit," he growled, as the feeling got intense when she flicked her thumb over the tip of him repeatedly. His legs were beginning to shake and he gritted his teeth in enormous effort not to shriek at how good it felt when she tugged at it sharply.

He was so close… he could feel it coming…

But she let go of him, taking a step back. Ichigo moaned in frustration as he opened his eyes to look at her, his chest still heaving.

Ichigo wanted to growl and demand she put her hands back there, already missing her warmth.

"W-why'd you stop?" he asked annoyed and blushing at the smug look on her pretty face.

Rukia smiled up at him sweetly. She was actually reconsidering… she thought that blush was cute.

_Nah, she was just imagining things._

She giggled. "I was just seeing how long you'll last, Kurosaki," she said innocently.

And with that, she left Ichigo in the shower, hot and bothered; sauntering off completely naked with every bit of dignity she had left.

Ichigo frowned at her retreating form, pissed that she had won this one. Then he felt the blush creeping to his cheeks as he just registered what she had done to him.

Stupid teasing little bitch.

That's OK. He was going to Greece soon!

And he wouldn't have to see her face there.

_Nope, he could totally enjoy the beautiful island all by himself._

He sighed frustratedly and reached down to finish the job she so randomly started.

**Xxxxxxxx**

_**A/N: Did you guys like the chapter? It's going to get lemony with the lovebirds soon, so don't say you haven't been warned. Unintentionally lemony though, as they haven't developed feelings for the other just as yet. I like making Ichigo squirm, it's so fun! XD (demented fangirl giggle)**_

_**The next chapter will have more storyline**_

_**And once again, I majorly apologize for the delay.**_

_**Jaa Ne,**_

_**IchigoRukiaforever **___


	5. Private Jets, Botox and Desire

**Of Reporters and Rockstars: Chapter 5: Private Jets, Botox and Desire**

**By **

**IchigoRukiaforever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters. They are all the wonderful creations of Tite Kubo!**

**Warning: This chapter contains intimacy. A LOT of INTIMACY and swearing. DO NOT read if you are uncomfortable with this.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

_Love is much like a wild rose,  
beautiful and calm,  
but willing to draw blood  
in its defense._

_~ Mark Overby_

* * *

"For the millionth time Uruhara, I have everything. Now, can you please tell me why we're we aren't taking the Kuchiki-BHR?" Rukia asked, once again getting dreadfully irritated with the lack of explanation as to why she was hurled out of the country once again.

Out of the fucking blue…

Urahara shifted uneasily in the limo they were currently riding. He had told Rukia that she had business to settle in Greece, but that was it. For obvious reasons, he didn't tell her that she would be touring, living and playing as girlfriend of Ichigo Kurosaki. Also, just as obviously, they couldn't take Kuchiki family jet since they would be travelling with said Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia didn't exactly know that part… yet.

"Patience is a virtue, babe. All in good time," Urahara said lamely, fishing his blackberry out of his shirt pocket. Rukia narrowed her eyes, as she had seen him do this countless times since they had left her apartment.

Rukia huffed a piece of hair out her pretty eyes as she adjusted the constantly falling strap of her gypsy styled dress. It was a wine red, and it hugged her in all the right places. It was also off-shoulder and played of her milky white shoulder planes. Golden hoops glittered from inside her inky locks of glossy hair, which fell to her shoulders in flourish.

She was used to having Urahara not giving her half the story like this. She was getting suspicious with the way he kept anxiously checking his phone though.

When his phone suddenly did ring, he jumped so high Rukia could have sworn his hair brushed the ceiling. Crawling as far away from Rukia as his body would allow, he picked up his phone, throwing nervous glances over his shoulder, making sure Rukia was a suitable distance.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, her lips set into a grim line.

"Hello?" Urahara said to Yoruichi.

"Where are you, Kisuke? Ichigo is starting to get suspicious that we haven't left yet. I didn't have the heart to tell him. Does Rukia know?" Yoruichi sounded jumpy and nervous, but most of all dreadfully quiet.

Like Rukia, Ichigo must have been hovering nearby, Urahara assumed.

"No, it's the same here, I'm afraid. We should be there soon. Is the press there yet?" Urahara picked his words carefully as he saw Rukia straining to detect valuable bits of information eventhough she proceeded to look blatantly unfocused.

"They are around the area, but they couldn't get in the private grounds. Speaking of which, the commotion they make when they see you're limo would definitely alert Ichigo," she sighed, rubbing her throbbing temples.

Urahara sighed, hoping all this madness was worth the trouble.

"Hang in there. We'll be fine," he said comfortingly, ignoring the weird looks Rukia was sending.

"See you then," Yoruichi muttered before she hung up.

Urahara shoved his blackberry back in his pocket. Before Rukia could open her mouth, he decided to distract her.

"Have you called you're sister lately?"

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

Ichigo was growing impatient.

Why, why, why was Yoruichi torturing him like this? He had wanted to visit Greece all his life. And here he was being held up for God-knows-what reason. Yoruichi was not bothering to enlighten him with these pieces of information.

He was ready, his luggage was already loaded into his jet, and yet he was still sitting here, in the comfortable lounge playing another game of Grand Theft Auto on his PSP and scoffing down MnM's.

He tugged at the collar of his dark button down shirt he wore over his black jeans, running his long, calloused fingers through his soft ginger hair in frustration.

Yoruichi had been weaving in and out of the room, apparently busy with someone on her cell phone.

Ichigo lay back onto the couch he was lazily slumped on and closed his eyes, trying not to recall the activities of the past week.

Rukia and he were forced to create more public appearances together. They were, however, very tight and resilient towards each other, only doing their part in front of the camera. Behind closed doors, they would separate almost as if it scalded simply being beyond eyesight range of the other person.

It had been a week since they had actually communicated. Since she… she…

Oh fuck, he did not want to remember what she did to him in the bathroom. Damn, who knew anybody could be so good with their hands? He shivered; his honey eyes ablaze as he steeled himself, remembering the next bit. How she humiliated him.

Grr… think Greece. Not Rukia. Greece. Greece.

The sound of the door bursting open with hurried footsteps startled Ichigo, and he almost knocked over the champagne glass he was currently reaching for. Assuming Yoruichi had finally come to her senses and decided to leave before the next ice age, he stood up to face the door.

"It's about damn ti-"his snappish retort morphed into a strange choking noise.

Yoruichi was there alright, but standing in front of her, was the spawn of Satan itself.

Rukia Kuchiki stood there, in all her (barely 5 feet) glory, looking simply scandalous in that red thing she was so casually sporting. He ignored her attractive appearance, which he half-heartedly admitted was something he was aware of mostly all the time he was with her. His jaw struggled not to hit the floor, as he felt fury bubbling at the pit of his stomach, flames of betrayal licking his insides.

This was his dream, damn it! What was Rukia Kuchiki doing here, for the love of all things sane?

Maybe she was just seeing him off for the press, but then why were there servants carrying her luggage in the door? It could only mean one thing…

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he yelled hoarsely, surprised at the sound of his own voice, which was usually calm and collected, despite the situation.

Rukia looked outraged, and her tiny fists were curled into angry balls.

In a blur, Rukia headed right back out the glass the doors to the front area. Grabbing Urahara by his collar, (she could reach thanks to her 3 inch pumps) and dragged him back into the room Yoruichi was trying to calm Ichigo down in.

She released him once he was inside and demanded an explanation.

Urahara merely stated it was the same reason Ichigo and Rukia met up for anything else. They glared at each other from opposite ends of the room.

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

**RUKIA KUCHIKI'S ****DIARY ****JOURNAL**

**Dear Chappy,**

**Can you believe that Urahara set me up? I'm going to Greece with this stupid strawberry, whom is currently looking at me like **_**I'm**_** the rain on his parade. **

**ARGH! **

**Does he not see I'm just as frustrated about this, as he is! I'm supposed to live in a sandy Beach chalet with him??? WTH. The last time we were both in one place alone was dangerous enough. It's not my fault he looks like an Archangel when he's got a fluffy with towel around his midriff and nothing else on. **

**Too bad he's a cocky bastard. I swear he's still sulking like a six year old in his plane seat. The captain is going to be announcing take off soon, so I will have to put this book away.**

**Pissed beyond reason, and will be updating soon.**

_**Rukia Kuchiki** _

Rukia slammed the little black book shut, the scent in the private jet making her giddy. It was a soft, musky sandalwood. Just like _**his **_entire apartment. It smelt of _**him**_. She pattered her slim fingers over her nose and closed her eyes slowly and irritably, her dark lashes dusting her cheekbones. Her light, shaped eyebrows were creased slightly, but she refrained from frowning as she would be mirroring _**his **_stupid expression. Everything about the plane seemed arrogant and intimidating. Like _**HIM**_.

And it was disgusting.

_Curse the way the plane is shaped!_ She thought bitterly. She could either pick to sit next to _**him**_. Or in front of _**him**_, and that was it. Why? Because there were only four damn compartments. One for the pilot of course, one for (_shudders_) them, one for the managers, and finally one for the staff. Since sitting next to Ichigo was no-go, unless she wished to be strangled, she only had one seat left to choose from the four luxurious seats and that was in front of him (she didn't like the window seats). She had not dared to look up since she had planted her butt in that seat, but she could feel his blazing eyes on her. Those beautiful golden brown irises that- WHAT THE HELL, RUKIA! Get yourself together. A good looking bastard is still a bastard, damn it!

The jet made a slight lurch as it took off the ground, and Rukia curled her fingers around the armrest instinctively. She had always been slightly afraid of take-off.

She wanted to see if take off had the same impact on Ichigo as it did on her, and when she lifted her midnight blue eyes to look at her flight mate, she wasn't surprised to see those golden-amber irises glaring right back at her. She barely flinched at what she saw.

Ichigo was sitting stiffly in his seat, his strong arms folded over his chest, and she could see the veins ticking in his forehead beneath his rust coloured hair. His eyes were dead-locked on her, and he had on a look of pure annoyance at just what they were currently observing. His strong lips were set in straight line, though his lower lip jutted out just a bit, and his jaw was clenched rigidly.

Oh yeah… he was sulking alright.

Rukia put a hand to her mouth as she felt a ripple of laughter burst through. She couldn't hold back her laughter anymore, and proceeded to shake in silent laughter, her glossy hair falling into her eyes.

Ichigo snapped.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, shifting his gaze to the curtains that covered the sky from his view.

Rukia doubled up with laughter at the sight of his scowl grow darker.

"You," she snickered finally, wiping tears from her indigo-violet eyes. Then she got back out that black book he found her scribbling rather often in and began drawing what looked like a… Christ, it didn't look like anything.

Ichigo set his jaw again and exhaled furiously. He didn't know why she was getting to him so much. He may be a hot head, but it usually took a lot to get him mad in the first place. She was playing it cool, why couldn't he?

He relaxed in his seat and stretched his arms, straightening the kinks in his back.

"Whatever. I'm bored." He said more to himself, and Rukia ignored him.

He realized his cocktail had finished and pushed the button for a refill. Three air stewardesses rushed in, each trying to look better than the other as they scurried in. One carried a refill, and the other two just couldn't resist the chance to barge in. They were making such a commotion that Rukia's head snapped up.

"Anything else you want, Mr. Kurosaki?" cooed the tallest blonde, fluttering her eyelashes suggestively, and her friends looming dangerously near him.

Rukia watched silently as they hovered over him, touching his hair, collar and whatever else they could without being sued. One was even stroking the length of his arm. Rukia found this rather disturbing, and pretended to look unfazed, but found herself gripping her pen a little tighter than she needed to.

It's perfectly normal for me to be mad.. after all, seeing a bunch of strippers who shamelessly call themselves women, would piss any girl (with a brain) off.

Sluts… Rukia frowned inwardly.

Ichigo's brilliant gold eyes picked up Rukia's reaction at once, and smirked at the leggy blonde.

"I suppose I could do with some entertainment, since Ms. Kuchiki over there is blatantly ignoring me," he said winking and flashing his straight, white sharp canines as he smiled. _Edward Cullen much?_

God… the boy was too damn hot for his own good, thought Rukia, before shaking her head furiously.

_Ignoring him? The stupid strawberry was trying to burn a whole in my head with his eyes barely a few a seconds ago! _Rukia's brain screeched.

That was all the convincing they needed. They were grappling for any purchase of his desperately, one even had the nerve to sit on his lap and straddle him, her ridiculously short skirt riding even higher up her thighs.

Rukia's mouth dropped open. Ichigo wasn't punching them, no; he was just sitting there and enjoying their efforts to please him. She noticed with some satisfaction that his hands never left his armrests to reciprocate though.

In fact, Rukia found his eyes were on her, most of the time.

_They can eat him alive for all I care,_ Her ever so sensible mind stated eventhough the thumping in her chest begged to differ.

When nameless blonde number two began licking his ear whilst simultaneously running her fingers over his navel repeatedly caused Ichigo to shudder softly, Rukia began seeing red. Why… _she did not know_.

"Excuse me!" Rukia found herself croaking.

All three women stopped trying to shove their suspiciously big racks into Ichigo's face and pivoted slowly, glaring at Rukia with enough force to make any lesser woman cringe in defeat.

"'Yes, Ms. Kuchiki?" asked the one sitting on Ichigo's lap, batting her baby blue eyes innocently as though they were merely pouring him a drink.

Rukia sucked in large breath, forcing air into her lungs. She could detect a hint of amusement in Ichigo's golden eyes as she did so.

_Okay Rukia… say something. Anything!_

"I… I need… need a martini. Make that an apple martini," she said struggling to keep her voice at bay.

One of the air stewardesses hopped of Ichigo's left arm rest and stalked off sulkily, whilst the other two shamelessly resumed "entertaining" Ichigo.

Rukia bit the cover of her pen so hard it broke. What the hell was wrong with her? He was so obviously teasing her. So why was she falling headfirst into his trap?

She tried to get back to her drawing when she realized that one of them was trying to give him a hickey. She was trying to mark his skin? Now, the damn bitch was asking for it.

"GET LOST YOU BOTOXED COWS," Rukia bellowed loud enough for the pilot to hear. The stewardess on Ichigo's lap fell backwards of him onto her butt, blinking stupidly at the ceiling, whilst the other looked terrified at Rukia's sudden outburst.

Ichigo looked distinctively ruffled, his orange hair a mess. He raised his eyebrows; he was expecting Rukia to get annoyed all right, but not to _this _extent.

The tiny woman was practically shaking from her head to foot as she fumbled for her seatbelt buckle and undid it, springing from her seat. The two air stewardesses clumsily hurried out of the room as she stalked over to Ichigo.

Right on cue, the third stewardess walked in with Rukia's apple martini.

"Here you g-"she trailed off, her Barbie doll smile fading and recoiling as Rukia snatched the glass from her hands and gave her a glare that could melt metal.

She turned on her heel and left in a flash.

Rukia turned her deadly gaze back to a now smirking Ichigo and stomped over to him, holding the glass in odd angle.

"What the hell was _**that**_, Kuchiki? Did you bite off a little more than you could chew?" Ichigo asked teasingly, smirking up at her.

Rukia came to a stop, right in front on him, looking deadly. She could hear her teeth grinding.

"Chew on this, bastard!" she retorted, drenching him in the ice cold beverage that once resided in the delicate, crystal glass.

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

Ichigo blinked as the cold, icy beverage slinked down his hair and face and into his shirt. His shirt that was now sticking to his skin uncomfortably due to its wet state.

He gritted his teeth at Rukia, his surprise quickly becoming anger as he registered just what had occurred.

He stood up quickly, hoping his seat wouldn't get too wet and brushed past Rukia with clenched fists. He grabbed his Nike duffel bag out of the topmost compartment, and Rukia watched with amusement when the half-dripping man re-emerged holding a brand new T-shirt in his hands.

She wanted to laugh at his soaked state, as she felt her anger slowly ebb away. Revenge tended to do these things to you.

She stopped smirking though when Ichigo flashed past her and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her into the bathroom with him.

Rukia was thoroughly shocked when he hauled her into the rather small bathroom before coming in and slamming the door shut, whilst locking it in the process.

Rukia snatched her arm from his loosened iron grip and glared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing, Kurosaki?" she asked through gritted teeth, as Ichigo proceeded to hang his T-shirt near the white marble sink, remnants of the cold drink sliding of his rust-coloured hair.

Ichigo didn't respond until he completely unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it into a far corner, his wet skin glistening in response to the fluorescent light that hung above them. Rukia refused to be awed by his washboard abs once again, and steeled herself, by making sure her eyes didn't stay down past his chin.

"Clean me up," he stated, each word more clear and pronounced than the first, as he put his large hands on his slim hips.

Rukia gawked at him in disbelief, lifting an eyebrow.

"Sorry?"

"You heard me, Kuchiki. Get this shit off me and outta my hair." Ichigo's voice eyes held no telltale signs of humour, but his mouth was quirked into a grim smirk.

"And why the hell would I do that?" she spat.

Ichigo ran his fingers through his soaked hair exasperatedly.

"If I recall correctly, weren't you the insane bitch who dumped it on me in the first place? Number two, if any of those…" he curled his lips wickedly, "_air stewardesses_ tried to help me... Let's just say I don't want any of my staff to die," he finished curtly.

Rukia felt a raging blush creep up her neck and dominate her cheeks, her hands curling into fists.

The nerve of this man. Who the hell did he think he was? But he did have a point…

"Just because I was uncomfortable with watching Porno On A Plane starring Ichigo Kurosaki and three nameless Blondes doesn't make me responsible for your punishment!" Rukia scoffed.

Ichigo glared at her with enough force to make anyone else flinch, but Rukia matched him.

"Punishment? Pshh…You were jealous, woman. Just admit it," he said simply.

Rukia scoffed, her hands curling in and out of fists as she felt the hot redness dominate her cheeks again.

She exhaled furiously and crossed her arms over her chest as he moved nearer to her menacingly, to make his glare a little scarier.

"Was not," she muttered, her eyes averted from his blazing hot ones.

Ichigo smirked at the tiny woman before him.

"That all you got?" he asked prudishly.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him childishly and made to push past him. She couldn't stand the intensity of those golden eyes on her any longer, and with him shirtless… it was getting a little ah, _stuffy_ in here.

He grabbed her arm.

"And just _where_ do you think you're going?" he sneered, scowling.

Rukia matched his scowl with one of her own. _Damn, he's too close_, thought Rukia, as his warm breath cascaded down her being.

"Away from you," she mumbled, fighting the shudder that threathened to ripple through her being at the close proximity of his God-like body and golden eyes.

"Not till you get this..." he pointed to his chest and swirled his finger for emphasis, before bringing it to his hair, "…cleaned up," he finished demandingly.

Rukia sighed looking around the bathroom.

"With what? There aren't even any damn towels in here," she grumbled, trying to shake herself free from his grip.

Ichigo smirked as it hit him what he could imply.

"I don't care. Use your tongue then," he said cheekily, inwardly cheering for himself as he saw the pretty blush dominate her cheeks again.

Rukia refused to let him get away with it and decided to be quick with her tongue.

"No way am I licking you're hair… God knows what lives in there," she said smiling her famous dimpled smile. She turned on the tap, and let the water rush out.

"I didn't mean my ha-"Ichigo was cut off by Rukia reaching on her tip toe and pulling his head down to the sink.

"Rinse you're hair under the tap first," she instructed bossily, as he spluttered a little under the stream of water.

She grabbed some paper towels whilst waiting for him to be done. When he finally straightened, he grinned at Rukia as his wet hair dripped down his lean shoulders.

Then it hit Rukia as her eyes widened.

"Ichigo NOOOO!" she screamed as he shook his head thoroughly like a dog and wetting her in the process. She couldn't help but laugh, as he pulled her close and smirked.

"If I'm going to be wet, then so are you,' he murmured into her ear, as Rukia tried to pry out of the iron-clad hold he had on her tiny waist.

"Idiot! I-"Rukia was cut off by Ichigo cupping some water from the tap into his large hand, and then pouring it on her head.

"Gack!" Rukia spluttered as he proceeded to wet her some more with the spray hose.

She beat her fists into his solid chest and screamed to no avail. He continued spraying her till she was almost wetter than he was.

Ichigo finally turned off the tap and stood back to admire his work.

Rukia was shivering against the wall, soaked from head to toe. Her black hair was plastered to the sides, and her clothes were drenched and stuck to her body. He could even see her nipples poking through the flimsy wet fabric in response to the spray of cold water he put on her chest. _Damn… Good Job, Ichigo!_ His mind encountered arousedly.

Rukia blinked up at him, her pink lips parted in disbelief, water dripping off her.

"I'm… fucking… wet," she spluttered, blinking up at Ichigo from her place against the tiled walls.

For some reason, that statement aroused Ichigo even more than her current state.

They stared at each other for a minute, breathing increasing tenfold.

_**Rage turns to lust and thus chaos happens.**_

He leaned down and captured her lips into a slow and deliberate but insistent kiss. Ichigo was an undeniably good-kisser. Rukia didn't even resist, but just kissed him back with all the sexual tension that was clearly existent between them. He sucked on her lower lip and nipped it lightly, delighting in the moan that escaped from her throat. He snaked his hand to the back of her head to hold her steady for his ongoing oral assault. His tongue snaked past her lips and explored her mouth feverishly, like he couldn't get enough of kissing her.

Rukia was melting into his arms as he pushed harder into the wall, she ran her fingers over the hairs that were on the nape of his neck, her other hand smoothening down his solid chest. She groaned at how good his skin felt under her hands. She didn't want to think for now, of the consequences. She couldn't, not even if she wanted to. Kissing Ichigo made it impossible to her mind to wander very far.

Ichigo was glad Rukia wasn't pushing him off. Through his half-lidded eyes, he could see that hers were shut. He shivered and groaned in approval when she sucked his tongue into her mouth, and rubbed her fingers along his abdomen. His hand snaked up the side of her wet dress and he squeezed her breast hungrily in response, stealing a gasp from Rukia as she arched her back and pushed herself further into him.

Then he finally pulled apart for air, breathing hard. He began attacking her milky throat with open-mouthed, hot kisses that had her shivering. His tongue lazily slid over her throat and began swirling around her pulse point.

Rukia moaned and moved her head a little to accommodate his sinful ministrations.

She ran her fingers down his chest and let them swirl around his nipples, and she felt his breathing quicken against her neck as he began licking and biting the front of her throat like she was his favourite desert.

He resumed kissing as he his hands snaked lower down her back and he grabbed her tight, supple ass with his hands. Rukia groaned when she felt him kneading her and shoved her legs apart instantaneously. Ichigo wanted to smile at how wanton she was being; as he hoisted her up against the wall so that they're faces were aligned. Rukia gasped as he pressed into her, his erection pushing persistently through their layers of clothing and into her.

He began grinding himself into her the best he could as Rukia moaned raggedly and hit her head against the cold tile at the delicious feeling. This gave him better access to her neck and he wasted no time in biting on her pulse point.

"Ichigo!" she gasped, winding her fingers into his orange hair.

She pulled him in for another kiss and he was too happy to oblige. This one was less gentle than the first, and their teeth clacked together as they became slaves to their desires. Ichigo pulled up her skirt as he slid his hands up her creamy thighs and Rukia panted against him in anticipation. His fingers were inching closer and closer to where she wanted them and she pushed further into his hand.

He reached her black lacy underwear, hooking his fingers into them lazily, watching transfixed, like a hungry animal as he pulled it down her long, creamy legs. Rukia shivered at the look he was giving her. She couldn't care less about being bare in front of him, she just wanted the idiot to be inside of her, to rid her of the building pressure in her nether regions.

He momentarily let her slide off him so he could pull her dress off her and threw it to some far corner. His eyes widened in surprise as she wasted no time in reaching for his belt buckle, and began fumbling with it. In a second she was shoving down his jeans and boxers and he aided her in kicking them off. Ichigo took a moment to let himself stare her at all her beautiful exposed skin up and down and growled when he noticed her lacy, black bra was hiding her pert breasts from his view.

In a flash, he tore it off with his teeth. Rukia had no idea what had happened. One minute he was staring at her, and the next his head was aligned with his chest and he had ripped of her bra with his teeth. She shivered and groaned when she felt his extremely talented tongue trace patterns up her chest. Rukia lost all train of thought when he latched on to one perfectly shaped breast with his hot mouth and began suckling her.

"Mmm… Ichigo,' Rukia breathed, as switched to the other and began swirling his tongue around her nipple. She wound her fingers into his orange hair and pulled him closer.

He hoisted her up against the wall and hissed when he pressed his hard self against her. He pattered his fingers lower down her smooth abdomen and found her slick center. He smiled into her hair as found her already dripping wet and smoothed his way inside the soft, pink, puffy folds.

"Ah!" Rukia gasped as his probing fingers found her clit and began rubbing it diligently.

Ichigo smirked and surveyed her expression with his honey-brown eyes.

"You like that eh, Princess?" he said in a voice that made her shudder, his fingers expertly moving in circles. He then slid a finger inside her and began scraping at her inner walls and teasing her mercilessly as she panted above him.

"I-Ichi-go…" she whispered breathlessly, and Ichigo grinned proudly showcasing his sharp canines.

The way she was moaning and shaking as played with her hot centre turned Ichigo on even more. Rukia jerked against him and reached for his cock blindly. His cock throbbed painfully, and he felt her small hands close around him.

"Shit!" he breathed as she began stroking him expertly with a vengeance. She then dragged the tip of him down her wet folds, making him hiss in pleasure.

He resumed petting on her immediately.

"Please…" Rukia rasped out, and that was all she had to say.

In one swift moment, he rammed himself into her and Rukia's shriek of enjoyment was swallowed by his searing kiss.

"Fuck," he gasped feverishly through gritted teeth, as he felt her pulsating warmly around him.

Rukia scratched at his chest as her pussy spasmed and her prolonged orgasm hit her like an unimaginable force. She screamed his name and her insides clenched him like a glove. Ichigo found himself choking at the feeling of it all, but forced himself to stay calm and not explode like some lame first timer.

Then clenching of her sex around his throbbing organ was too much for him too bear, and he began thrusting wildly, reveling in the tightness he had to offer. Rukia could hear him panting into her neck and she rose her hips to meet his, creating a powerful friction and causing Ichigo to choke on his own pants.

_Rukia Kuchiki had to have the tightest centre he had ever experienced._

He began thrusting in wild abandon seeking his own release, sweat pouring down his forehead. Rukia licked away any droplets that had accumulated on his neck. Rukia let out a gasp as she felt her second orgasm coming close. She began shaking against him, and Ichigo's grip on her hips tightened to keep her steady. He wasn't going to let her fall now, not till he finished fucking her senseless. He leaned back a little, trying to control his own breathing, just to look at her. Her eyes were half-lidded, and her swollen lips were parted. Sexy. He thrusted so hard, he wondered if the plane was shaking. Rukia screamed silently into his neck.

_God knew Ichigo could make her come like anything and hard too._

She bit down animalistically onto his shoulder in effort not to shriek as she rolled through her second orgasm. "Oh, Fuck!" Ichigo said softly, his eyes scrunched tight as she held him in a vice-like grip. _As if it could get any tighter in here,_ he thought euphorically. Rukia's long ragged moan of pleasure and her clenched sex surrounding his cock threw him off the edge as well.

"AH FUCK, RUKIA!" he growled, panting loudly as she milked his _explosion_ into her depths. Spasms of pleasure ricocheted his entire being and he shook spasmodically, his eyes shut tight and his teeth grit as he braced himself.

_Then it was all over._

They both stood there, Rukia struggling to remain upright in Ichigo's slackened hold, breathing like they'd run a marathon or five, they're foggy minds barely registering what they had just done.

_I just fucked Ichigo Kurosaki in an aeroplane bathroom_.

Rukia's brain whirred unsteadily and she buried her nose into his chest at the irony of the situation. Ichigo's breathing was still labored and it cascaded deliciously down the crook of her neck.

She weakly ran her thumbs over his collarbone, loving the feeling of his fuzzy skin. They slick bodies still recovering from the after effects. Ichigo slid himself out of her slowly, and Rukia had to bite her lips in effort not moan like a whore. He then slowly lowered her to her feet, his body still heavy and resting against hers for support. Rukia didn't really mind being sandwiched between Ichigo's body and the wall.

Rukia bit her lip and looked up into his half-lidded golden eyes and she gulped at what she saw.

Lust.

Ichigo wanted more. The moment he had had hilted himself inside Rukia he knew that it would not be the last time he fucked her. Despite that, Rukia could not ignore the question that buzzed around her foggy sex-satiated brain.

"What happens now, Ichigo?" she asked him hoarsely, her throat dry.

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

_**A/N**__**: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter! I have school tomorrow and its 2 a.m. so you guys better! Ha-ha XD**_

_**I really, really apologize for the long wait, but I've been settling down in high school (My LAST year!! Hallelujah), and had major issues with two very annoying males.**_

_**Back to the story ^^ Ahem…**_

_**Our lovebirds are off to Greece, the best place to fall in love, that's if they do! LOL. I know you guys weren't expecting smut so soon, but surprise, surprise! I have plans and there is reason why this chapter is unexpected because after this point, I have two BIG ideas but I don't know which one to pick X) But heed my warning; the next few chapters are going to be SPICY. So watch out for tongue blisters!**_

_**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE MY RAYS OF SUNSHINE!! YOU ALL ROCK!!**_

_**Jaa Ne,**_

_**IchigoRukiaforever**_

_**P.S**_ _**Who here has watched the Rock Musical Bleach?? DAMNNN!! TATSUYA ISAKA is yummy yummy. He's my new candyman for the time being. He's the guy who plays Ichigo (DUH).**_

_**I still love Wonka Nerds and Ichigo!!**_

_**And all my darling reviewers of course XD **__**no pun intended**__**.**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWW! Pwease?**_


	6. Confused Feelings

**Of Reporters and Rockstars: Chapter 6: Confused Feelings**

**By **

**IchigoRukiaforever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters. They are all the wonderful creations of Tite Kubo!**

**Warning: This chapter contains intimacy. A LOT of INTIMACY and swearing. DO NOT read if you are uncomfortable with this.**

"_**Passionate hatred can give meaning and purpose to an empty life,"**_

_**- Eric Hoffer-**_

Xxxxxxxx

**

* * *

**

Rukia sighed ominously, as her tiny, bare feet made footsteps in the soft, white sand. The sun beat down on her back and she reached up and tied her glossy hair into a messy ponytail. She smoothed her bright blue, spaghetti strap tank top over her knee-length crimped flower skirt; the slit all the way up her thigh was just desperately tempting any rare breeze in.

Rukia tried her best to focus her attention on the crystal clear blue green waves that were lightly crashing against the shore and turning into frothy white foam. The commotion was gently stirring the multi-coloured shells out of their places deep within the soft sand. The tall willowy coconut trees swayed gently in the almost non-existent breeze.

Yes, take in the beauty of it all…

Rukia closed her eyes as she sat down cross-legged in the sand, trying to take in what the eyes couldn't see. She fidgeted a little under the glaring sun, her lower region scraping a rough mound of sand and her sensitive centre throbbed from the contact. It was throbbing because… because of…

Rukia groaned angrily, grabbing the sand in fistfuls and throwing it as far as she could in frustration.

She was trying not to think the delicious onslaught her body willingly received from that despicable man. How that despicable man had danced Satan's tune by gyrating his lower region against hers mercilessly until she was nearly blinded with pleasure. Just the thought of it made her pussy ache again and she grumbled at how spoilt it had become now that it had got a taste of what that demon could offer.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

She shuddered as the excruciatingly blissful memories played back like a scene from a movie.

"_What happens now, Ichigo?" she asked him hoarsely, her throat dry from the unexpected burst of passion they had both been consumed with mere seconds ago._

_Ichigo's breathing became harder the longer he stared at Rukia._

_When she felt his hurriedly growing erection press into her thigh, she kinda guessed what __**he**__ wanted to happen. His eyes were a feral shade of gold beneath his tawny lashes as he leaned down to nibble her ear. Rukia shuddered softly as his teeth tugged suggestively at her distended earlobe._

"_I think… I'll show you what happens instead," he murmured huskily into her ear, his hand groping at her left breast firmly and reveling in the breathy moans he was receiving. She shivered as he put a hand in between her legs and pried it apart._

"_Ichigo! What are you-AHH!" she cut of screaming._

_Rukia's eyes widened to their capacity as Ichigo drove right back into her throbbing centre with enough force to make her scream her loudest yet, her body shakily but gladly accepting his wild thrusts as she curled her arms around his neck for support._

_The insatiable Ichigo Kurosaki had carried on pleasuring her until both their energies were completely spent. In other words, fucked her brains out._

_The minute they had got out of the bathroom, Rukia had refused to even look at him. She had sat in her seat stiffly until they landed; all the while ignoring the confused looks Ichigo was sending her. It was all a blur at how fast she exited the jet with her hand luggage the minute they had landed._

She had been avoiding him ever since, and that was perhaps why, instead of checking out their (shudders)_ shared_ chalet, she was roaming around outside by the beach taking an odd interest in collecting only the imperfect, chipped shells.

She knew Ichigo was in that chalet, and she just didn't have the gall to look at him after she had so shamelessly accepted his blissful torture.

She wasn't really that bothered with what had happened, hell, she had never felt so alive. Not in years.

She had already given her virginity to her dead lover anyway.

With Kaien Shiba, the day before he… he…

Kaien had been very loving in bed, slow and gentle, thoroughly concerned about her only. He would never overwork her and was surprisingly shy in trying to please her.

But Ichigo… Rukia shuddered obviously. Ichigo was… was… beastlike, animalistic, aggressive and downright straightforward. He was never shy about anything and did whatever the hell pleased. He touched her like he owned her and fucked her like a jackhammer. It was thoroughly satisfying, and Rukia couldn't stop fantasizing about his strong calloused hands, fuzzy skin and his talented tongue. Christ… she didn't even want to get started about the blessing he was bestowed with in his nether regions.

Let's just say he had a weapon and he damn well knew how to use it.

He had enough energy to rival a sportsman, and the way he watched her while he fucked her was enough to make her wetter than fresh rain. He made her come like a fucking river, be it his fingers or his cock or _whatever else he owned_ that he felt like using to **make her scream**.

The sounds he made, Oh Good God, though she could tell he would try his best to contain them, were surprisingly a huge turn on. Ranging from his heated panting, rare groaning, to his low growling made Rukia's chest thump excitedly at just how she was making him feel. Her favourite was when he would scrunch up his eyes as the feeling got to intense, and he'd swear loudly through his white, gritted teeth.

_Ah, Fuck Rukia! _She recalled him saying once, and that alone nearly made her desire increase by tenfold.

Ichigo Kurosaki was a Sex God.

"Oh, Ichigo…" she half-groaned to herself, biting her lips as she felt an uneasy dampness in her underwear.

She shook her head roughly as she brought her knees to her chest. She wasn't supposed to think about him, damn it! She slumped her head into her knees and screamed silently in frustration.

"Fantasizing about me, Princess?"

The familiar deep, cocky voice hit Rukia like a taser to her rear when she least expected it. She straightened immediately, slowly pushing her damp hair from her forehead. She tried to look clam eventhough her chest was rising and falling sporadically and her cheeks were an impressive shade of magenta.

She dragged her beautiful eyes to see Ichigo Kurosaki standing directly in front of her. He was dressed in a dark blue singlet, showcasing the bulges in his tan arms, and a pair of black shorts. His rust-coloured hair was mussed and falling into his bright gold eyes.

The sight of his glowing presence caused Rukia to fight the urge to shudder.

She set her features to those of ice, which Kuchiki's were especially tuned to.

"Did you want something, Kurosaki?" she demanded, tightening her shaky grip on her knees.

Ichigo didn't answer, but just slid down next to her. Rukia made to move away immediately but his strong hand on her thigh stopped her, and somehow she seemed to obey like his hands emanated some sort of invisible lust ray.

"Relax Kuchiki, I'm not going to jump you… just yet," he said smirking at her.

She scoffed, breaking free from his spell as she pulled her thigh away from his warm hand.

"You still reek of apple," she said darkly, changing the subject, remembering they both had yet to take a bath from their little bout on his jet.

He laughed a little and ironically Rukia watched as his Adam's apple bobbed slightly on his throat and funnily found it rather attractive. Every damn appendage he owned seemed to be crafted to perfection.

"You still smell of sex, sunshine, but you don't hear me complaining," Ichigo said good-naturedly.

Rukia self-consciously sniffed her armpit and then a lock of hair, her gray eyes widening in horror. How on earth could he possibly know that?

Ichigo chuckled watching her stiffen.

Rukia glared at him, her indigo eyes flashing dangerously.

"What DO you want, Ichigo?" Rukia demanded again.

With that, Ichigo moved closer to her.

"You know what I want Rukia, and from what I can see, I think you want it too," he stated confidently, as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, then stroking her cheek.

Rukia almost turned her head to the direction of his stroking fingers, wanting to just get lost in his warmth, wanting to just let him have his way with her, wanting to just… be wanted.

But no… she had her pride, or what was left of it anyway.

She stood up suddenly, startling Ichigo, as she dusted the sand of her skirt the best she could.

"I think not," she murmured shakily, as she trudged off into the direction of their chalet. Ichigo blinked roughly.

_Damn, that tiny woman was hard to read._

Xxxxxxxx

* * *

"Think they're ever gonna get used to this?" Yoruichi sighed, as she watched Rukia stomp away from what looked like a very confused Ichigo.

She sighed, stretching out her limbs in the beach chair that Kisuke- no Urahara had so graciously put out for her. They were pretty near to where Ichigo and Rukia _were_ sitting, hanging around the exotic beach.

Urahara took a minute to gulp down some of his fruit cocktail before resting his green eyes on Yoruichi's slender form, her tan skin glowing beneath her skimpy beachwear.

Yoruichi caught his appreciative glances and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smirk. KuchiKuchiKoo had some of the hottest summer clothes right now and did she know it.

"Earth to Kisuke," she called in her deep cool voice, snapping her fingers under his nose.

Urahara grinned sheepishly as he adjusted his striped hat.

"What were you saying?" he asked, fanning himself a little, bits of his sandy blonde hair flying out of his face.

"Do you think those two would ever get used to this?" Yoruichi asked patiently, crossing one of her perfect legs over the other.

Urahara's eyes followed the movement as he tried his best to process what she was saying.

"Who?"

Yoruichi resisted the strong urge to curl her fingers around his neck and squeeze.

"Peter and Tinkerbelle! Damn it, Kisuke! Who _else_?" she tried not to yell.

Urahara sweatdropped, adjusting his cheap looking hat again.

"Ah… them. Of course. Don't worry. It's think it's going alright. If I'm not mistaken, I think I heard Rukia screaming in the bathroom back in the airplane," Urahara said sounding genuinely happy as he curled his toes in the sand.

Urahara laughed softly before taking another swig of his cocktail.

"I think they're finally hitting it off! It's good for Rukia. She hasn't had someone to reach out to in ages. Or to screw. I still think she's a little young for that though," Urahara motioned with his hand, wrinkling his nose, crossly.

A tinge of guilt broke out over Yoruichi, and she suddenly felt cold under the blazing sun. Urahara sounded so genuine, so happy for Rukia. Yoruichi shifted uneasily in her beach chair as she remembered the conversation she had with Ichigo right after the morning Lifestyles Interview.

_Yoruichi pulled him aside into a shaded part of the hotel room shortly before they began making their way down to the limo._

"_What are you-"Ichigo's protests were cut off by her slapping one firm hand onto his mouth solidly._

_Her catlike eyes bore intensely into his confused brown ones. Suddenly, she wasn't as confident to say what she needed to. His boyish features were set in confusion and she could feel his warm breathing rush down her hand, which was still clapped over his mouth. Again, he blinked his honey-brown eyes dazedly as he looked down at her indecisive face. All of a sudden she noticed how he…_

_He just looked so… so… young._

_Despite the what the tabloids say about his womanizing, Ichigo was a real sincere guy deep down, and she suddenly felt like what she was about to say, was asking a lot from him. A mere kid. _

_She sighed heavily. Then she felt a large warm hand place itself over her slackened grip on his lips and pull it down his jaw slowly. _

"_Yoruichi? What's wrong?" he asked reproachfully, his eyebrows furrowed at the thought of someone bothering her. He always thought of Yoruichi as the older sister he never had. Well… when she wasn't ordering him around, anyway._

_Yoruichi started at his sudden question and the brotherly concern in his voice. She then steeled herself and shook herself mentally. This was business, and bringing personal attachments and emotions into such things only spelled trouble._

"_Ichigo, I know Urahara and I said that the two of you have to be for publicity reasons, but I don't think Rukia's err… all that convinced," Yoruichi said suavely, regaining her cool stature._

_Ichigo frowned, not guessing what Yoruichi was trying to get across. He leaned against the wall and lifted an eyebrow. _

"_So?" he asked, his deep voice sounding confused._

"_I think… no, I know that you need to give her some sort of well… persuasion." Yoruichi said slowly, taking in his change in facial expression carefully._

"_What do you mean?" Ichigo's bright honey eyes were hardening as his mind foggily centered on just what Yoruichi was insinuating._

"_Hell, Ichigo. You know what I mean! You've got that charm written on your forehead. Do your voodoo, your magic…make her fall for you. Whatever. Just make sure you've got her where you want her so we can make this "thing" more convincing," she finished, rubbing her thumb and her forefinger together._

_Ichigo scowled, his muscles in his jaw tensed._

"_You're insinuating that I should make her fall in love with me, knowing fully well that I don't feel the same way, for this publicity act to look more real?" Ichigo said tersely, struggling to keep his voice calm; his amber eyes glaring into hers._

"_Damn it, Ichigo. Don't you look at me that way! Don't act like a self righteous martyr when it's convenient. Just how many girls like her have you played around with?" she reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest and gazing at him bitterly._

_Ichigo crunched his strong hands into fists inside the pockets of his black pants._

"_I don't do that shit, Yoruichi. I don't know what you've been reading, but I've never hurt any girl like that. At least, not intentionally. One night stands are perfectly acceptable, as I've already made it perfectly clear that I had no intention of any personal attachment from the get go," Ichigo justified, crossing his arms over his broad chest._

_Yoruichi shook her head in annoyance. This was harder than she thought._

"_Ichigo, I'm not asking you to marry her and father her children. Just to work a little magic on that ice queen. Knock her off her snow throne, off her feet!" Yoruichi scoffed, amused at how Ichigo blinked rapidly and blushed at the words 'marry, father and children'. He was usually rather blunt about sex, like any other guy._

_He grunted passively, refusing to even think about it, glowering at Yoruichi. _

"_I wouldn't that to Rukia," he murmured, more to himself._

_Yoruichi's ears picked up his defensive tone at once, despite his hushed voice._

"_Oh… so now she's Rukia?" Yoruichi pointed out sarcastically. "Come on, Ichigo. Just treat her like another one of those girls you fling around with," _

"_Yoruichi, Rukia isn't like most girls," he said quietly, looking away, refusing to meet her gaze about her former comment._

"_Oh really? How so?" she pressed, curious at the way Ichigo seemed to be taking this conversation. Just what was this raven-haired girl to him anyway?_

"_Well for one, she hits like you, and we all know there is something androgynous about your genes," he mused, dodging a swipe from her._

_Yoruichi sighed. She needed this. They needed this. The money she could make from this could help Ichigo rid himself of Gin Ichimaru's music label. Ichigo could get his own. Yoruichi never liked the look of that snake- like man to begin with. She remembered back before she became Ichigo's manager how Gin would mercilessly overwork all his talent when he started out, at the tender age of 16._

"_Ichigo, the profit from this little act would cover the costs for your own record label. No more Gin Snakeymaru down our necks," she said softly, closing her eyes._

_Ichigo suddenly felt for the woman, seeing the tired lines on her faces. She knew the only reason he was still healthy and not into drugs was because she had kept him grounded, even if it meant disobeying orders. And he knew Gin gave her a hard time over that._

_He sighed; his will softening momentarily._

_Then he thought of Rukia waking up with a shrill scream in the middle of the night and crying into his chest over her suicidal boyfriend. Kaien? Was that the idiot's name? _

"_I can't Yoruichi. I don't think Rukia can take being let down by another man," he said solidly, and without even giving Yoruichi another glance, he began walking past her and towards the door._

"_Ichigo!" she called, her voice a little strained._

_He didn't turn, but stopped at the doorframe, indicating he was listening._

_Yoruichi stared at the back of his orange spiky head hoping; her next few words would reach out to him._

"_Just think about it, Ichigo…. Please," she said wearily._

_She watched his back stiffen, and he stood there for a few seconds before shuffling off without a backward glance._

_Or an answer._

Yoruichi shook her head at the thought sequence. Was he actually taking her advice? He seemed pretty hard on being a stubborn rock that day.

_**Did you change your mind, Ichigo? **_

She really wondered. She should have been relieved if it was true, but instead she felt a little bad for Rukia.

Xxxxxxxx

* * *

"Midget, if you don't come out of that bathroom now, I'm coming in!" Ichigo bellowed leaning against the handsome oak door of their beautiful chalet. It was of the honeymoon suite range, to the delight of the media.

She was already dressed in her pajamas. A short, dark brown spaghetti tank top that exposed her flat midriff and matching baggy pants that threatened to fall off her narrow, slim hipbones. She was taking forever in the bathroom, hoping he would fall asleep before she could crawl into bed noiselessly.

No such luck, she thought as he threatened to come in again.

"You can't! I'm not decent!" Rukia lied through her teeth as she tugged at her messy ponytail, examining her reflection in the large bathroom mirror.

"All the better," Ichigo yelled back cockily.

Rukia sighed.

She had tried her best to avoid him all day, as tricky as it was. She scowled inwardly thinking he had three more days to laze around before he had to start on his work. Three more days of trying to hide from him. She groaned inwardly and closed her eyes slowly.

"What do you want, Ichigo?" she whispered.

"For you to come to bed, Rukia," came his deep voice, just as soft as hers.

Rukia started, her eyes jerking open as she found him standing in front of her from her perch at the edge of the very large Jacuzzi. She didn't know what startled her more, the fact that he had got in so soundlessly or the fact he wasn't sneering and was actually sounding friendly.

"L-later," she mumbled, trying to ignore the thumping in her chest at his smoldering golden gaze.

He was dressed in nothing but a pair of white boxer shorts. Rukia fought the urge to groan. Was he doing this on purpose? Showing of his lethal body?

"No I mean it; For real… It's been a long day, and don't you want to sleep?" he asked slowly, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

She smiled up at him fakely, putting on her chipper smile.

"I'm wide awake, Ichigo!" she said seriously.

Ichigo sighed; he couldn't help but feel a little upset at her reaction. So they screwed once, why was she avoiding him like this?

"You're afraid," he said in a hard voice, staring at the wall, unable to meet her gaze.

Rukia blinked. Was it her or did Ichigo sound a little hurt?

The boy had _feelings?_

"I could sleep on the couch if you're that uncomfortable," he finished, running his fingers through his rust coloured hair.

Rukia fought the sudden urge to giggle. From Sex God to Feely. Man, there were a lot of sides to Ichigo, she thought smiling to herself.

Maybe… just maybe… he wasn't so bad.

It has nothing to do with those washboard abs either!

"Oh come on, you big baby," she sighed jumping up, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the bathroom. Rukia didn't know who was more surprised at what she did, him or herself.

Ichigo just let her drag him out of the bathroom, not expecting such a reaction.

"Rukia, you feeling alright?" he asked confusedly, as she pushed him backwards onto the lush canopy bed.

Rukia smirked standing in front of him as he lay on the bed. She reached up and pulled her hair out of her messy ponytail, and shook it loose. Ichigo watched as its hypnotic movement as it cascaded to her shoulders in soft waves. She smiled down at him. He looked so adorable lying there, looking confused.

And hot. Just look at that body, Rukia mused inwardly.

But what about **keeping her distance? **

_Oh, screw it._ She thought as she climbed onto the bed and onto his horizontal body, delighting in how Ichigo's hazel eyes had widened to their capacity.

Ichigo's breathing quickened as she crawled atop him, and looked down into his eyes, her hair spilling into his face. One minute, she ignores him. Next, she's jumping on him. Gosh, Rukia Kuchiki was insane. All coherent thought flew out of his mind the minute she lowered her lips to his firm unsuspecting ones. Every inch of her slender form was rubbing against his. Ichigo bit back a groan.

She was tugging on his lips insistently when he realized that he should kiss her back. He put his arms on her shoulders and began kissing her slowly and steadily. Rukia moaned in approval and curled her fingers in his soft orange hair as their tongues met steadily.

Her other hand meanwhile was snaking down his abdomen and caressing the combination of his hard muscles overlaid with the soft skin on his stomach. Ichigo twisted in anticipation as she began placing butterfly kisses on his jaw.

_Just what __**was**__ Rukia doing? He wondered stupidly. Is this another tease? _

He decided to push his luck a little further. One of his large hands reached over and played with the bare skin of her flat, soft stomach and she mewled softly as the other groped her breast firmly.

_Okay, she's not hitting me. That's somewhat a good sign…_

He began breathing harder as her hand was now teasing the skin just above his waistband. He gasped when she went the absolute lowest she could and ran her fingers in teasing circles.

Rukia looked down at him, frowning prettily as she heard his gasp.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Go lower," his response was immediate.

Woah, stop, rewind and FREEZE. He did not just say that, he thought embarrassedly, closing his eyes as he felt a blush dominate his cheeks.

Rukia smiled; _oh that blush is so cute on him. _She slyly lowered herself to his ear.

"Beg," her voice made him shudder.

His eyes snapped open at once, only to find Rukia gazing right back down at him, her violet eyes sparkling with amusement. God, she was beautiful. And evil…

"W-what-Ohh…" he groaned, as she began rubbing him though his shorts. He pushed his growing erection further into her moving hand and she stopped.

"Beg me, Ichigo" she whispered again.

Ichigo's foggy golden eyes slid open. Hell, when had he closed them? He cursed himself for being such putty in her hands. Now she wanted him to beg? As if he was going to-

"Please," he heard himself mutter softly, to his utter surprise.

Rukia began nibbling his neck and slowly resumed rubbing him through his shorts.

"Please who?" she hummed into his neck, making Ichigo exhale sharply.

"Please, Rukia…" he finally croaked.

Rukia smiled into his neck. Victory! She slowly slipped her hand inside his boxers and cupped his hard erection.

Ichigo breathed in deeply and arched into her hand. She took her time too feel him properly and Ichigo bit his lips in effort not to groan. She began stroking him diligently and he began panting. He jerked when she thumbed the head of it, and swirled her finger around the tip in torturous circles.

"Ahh..." he groaned suddenly as the feeling got intense. He flipped them over in one single movement, and breathed into her shoulder to calm himself down.

He reached down to still her hand which was making it harder for him to control himself.

"Rukia, you sure you want this?" he mumbled as he kissed her neck, and began nipping on her pulse point as she groaned below him, running her hands up and down his bare arms.

She cocked an eyebrow at him as in to say _duh._

He smirked and leaned down, laving her collarbone and dragging his tongue up her neck. He bit down on her pulse point and delighted in hearing her gasp.

"Beg," he breathed, his golden eyes bright.

Xxxxxxxx____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We will be landing in Santa Re soon, Mrs. Kuchiki. Any more refreshments?" the stewardess asked the raven-haired lady who owned the jet.

Hisana handed her back her empty champagne glass.

"No thank you," Hisana smiled politely and nodded curtly.

She wondered briefly about how jealous Rukia would be when she found out where Hisana was. Rukia had always wanted to visit this place. She blinked her violet eyes and looked out the window as she thought of her suddenly-on-stealth-mode sister.

She looked down and rubbed the faint bump in her stomach, whispering sweet words of reassurance. She had to wear looser blouses to hide it nowadays, Byakuya was so sharp.

She had big news for Rukia, and decided she would be the first to tell. When she did find her sister anyway! For now, she would just enjoy her short vacation.

And finally they were landing! Jeez. She was begging to think Greece was in Antarctica.

* * *

_**A/N**__**: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter!!**_

_**Dun. Dun. Dun. And so it unfolds… Won't say too much here. I can just imagine Ichigo on Santa Re Island, wearing dark blue boxers and smirking. DAMN! Lol. **_

_**Anyway, sorry for the delay in updates. It's been a real hectic year, and my grades have been slipping!! I've never done so badly for add math in my life. I've got major exams too, so I hardly have time for writing! But I'll try to squeeze it in.**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! **_

_**Jaa Ne,**_

_**IchigoRukiaforever**_

_**P.S**__** to those of you who have PMed me about Something About You, my next chapter is still in the works. It should be out soon too, I hope!**_

_**P.S.S**_ _**I still love Wonka Nerds and Ichigo!!**_

_**And all my darling reviewers of course XD **__**no pun intended**__**.**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWW! Pwease?**_


	7. The Rising Storm

**Of Reporters and Rockstars: Chapter 7: The Rising Storm**

**By **

**IchigoRukiaforever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters. They are all the wonderful creations of Tite Kubo!**

"Look beyond what you see…"

-Rafiki (Lion King)-

_**A/N: Trying out a new page break guys, the other one just ain't working out.**_

****

Rukia woke up to the sound of the waves crashing softly on the beach, not too far away from where she was. She blinked heavily and looked around. Her surroundings were only illuminated by the faint rays of dawn creeping into the luxurious little chalet. She tried to move against the silken sheets, but found herself unable to.

She lifted her head slightly and saw there was a strong, possessive arm wrapped around her dainty waist.

She smiled as she saw the owner of the appendage twitch in disapproval as she tried to wriggle out of his hold. She dragged her eyes up to the handsome, sleeping face that was sharing her pillow. She smiled as his soft, orange hair brushed her cheek. It was barely more than a silhouette due to lighting, or lack thereof. He looked at peace, which was something that was very rare. His tawny lashes were barely grazing his cheekbones, and he was breathing softly.

_Ichigo isn't frowning for once…._

Rukia grinned softly and slowly brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his soft, orange hair gently. She watched as he leaned towards her stroking fingers unconsciously, a smile forming on her swollen lips.

_He really is good-looking_; Rukia had to add, as she pushed her own mussed hair out of her eyes.

She did not bother to hide or deny the blush that was rushing to her cheeks as she thought of how exactly they had fallen asleep like this. _Naked_. What _she_ had insinuated.

She didn't know why she had not only given in so easily, but practically started it, and she didn't want to ponder too long on the matter.

All she knew was Ichigo was spectacular vertical, but _mind-blowingly talented horizontal_. Just when she thought the sex couldn't get any better, it did. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, rubbing her fingers into his arm. They fluttered open again and she wrinkled her tiny, perfect nose as it hit her.

No one was awake, besides her for now. She was in Greece, and further down, there was this tiny marketplace in a little broken down town. She had seen it through the window of her limo on the way to the chalet, and all the colourfull things on display had caught her attention. She knew there was no way Urahara would allow her to step into such a dingy town without _protection_.

Rukia huffed as she made up her mind.

She had stuff to see and places to explore before that annoying Urahara woke up and controlled her movements with the damn armed bodyguards.

She slowly but surely slipped out of his hold noiselessly, as she crept into the bathroom to change.

She chanced a glance over her shoulder as she shut the door slowly, just to make sure Ichigo was still asleep. Surely enough he was, but his large hands were gripping the sheets involuntarily where her warm body was a few moments ago.

She smirked as she saw the scowl return to his sleeping face.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Rukia self consciously pulled her scarf tighter around her face as a cool breeze rippled through the colourfull morning market.

She was receiving curious looks from the occasional passer-by, but chose to ignore it, as she walked briskly down the stony, gravel path. Many men were well on their way to work, in the wee hours of the morning, some carrying their stock on camels as they went. She hurriedly brushed off a short, beefy man who was trying to sell her a gold wrist watch, yelling the price in ancient Greek.

In order to hide her identity, Rukia was wearing a baby tee and faded blue jeans, her hair tied up into a bun and hidden under the red scarf she had secured carefully onto her head. She was also wearing sunglasses, of course, as not many people had an iris colour that ranged of many hues of purple and blue.

Rukia cursedly inwardly at her darkened view. It was still rather early, so the light was only faint, and the fact that she was wearing dark glasses weren't helping in the least bit. She lowered them down the bridge of her nose to have a better look at all the colourfull things on display the stall owners started to set up in their tiny spaces inside small colourfull tents.

She surveyed the smaller tents in the distance. Rukia smiled as a particular shop keeper was having trouble setting up her stall with numerous infants hanging on to her. Rukia also noted that the woman was rather young, and didn't look much older than she was.

She was scolding one particularly mischievous boy in Greek, who was previously trying to pull down the decorative table cloth, whilst the other two ran around her long, yellow skirt.

Suddenly, she caught Rukia's eye stare and smiled silently at her, her bright citrus eyes glittering. If Rukia didn't know any better, she'd say it was almost orange.

Almost at once, Rukia felt a shiver run down her spine as they're eyes met. She felt a cold piercing through her clothes, like the woman could see right into her soul.

How did she even know Rukia was watching her when she was so far away, and wearing dark glasses?

Rukia turned away quickly, pulse quickening and breathing shortened. She pushed a strand of wayward hair behind her ear and walked to one of the nearest stalls, trying to forget the somewhat creepy woman.

She glanced back, and the woman was still staring at her, unnerved.

_Okay, calm down Rukia. You've been watching waaay too much X-flies reruns, and here's the outcome. _

_Paranoia._

_Besides, she's a gypsy. She's probably just trying to charm you into buying her items._

Rukia assured herself mentally and forced more spring into her slightly shaken steps. All thought flew out of her mind as she saw the colourfull stall in front of her. She couldn't have stopped the squeal from protruding her throat as much as she wanted to.

There were many handcrafted lanterns of every shape, size and colour hanging from the top of the tent. The table was decorated with a tasteful, printed table cloth. On it were several golden bowls that were filled to the brim with the prettiest bangles Rukia had ever seen. They seemed to be dyed in every exotic hue of the colour spectrum. There were even shiny stones encrusted around it, and they were way too pretty to ignore.

Rukia had bought her jewelry from designer labels and even had some custom made, but these bangles were just as appealing, if not better. She quickly remembered her sister's love for fashion and made a mental note to get some for her.

The shopseller noticed Rukia's open mouth and clasped hands and ushered her in at once, taking in her modern clothing. She was foreign. And _**hot.**_

Even through those simple clothes, he could see she had petite body and the most perfect skin. He could bet she was beautiful eventhough half her face was being eaten by her big sunglasses. Her lips looked rose petal softas they were parted in unspoken awe at what he had on display.

"Any of my sister's handcrafted creations caught your eye, miss?" he asked steadily.

Rukia looked him up and down. Not only was he speaking perfect English, but he was frightfully handsome, with a crooked smile that was almost as perfect as Ichigo's. Almost.

_Wait, why am I comparing men with Ichigo?_

Rukia smiled her award-winning smile, and suddenly noticed his eyes. A mysterious bright citrus. Rukia stumbled back at bit warily.

He had the same eyes as that gypsy woman.

"Uhm… I'd like to buy some of these," Rukia manage to say, standing as far away from the man as humanely possible as she pointed at the beautiful bangles.

He smiled, a slow smile, his eyes crinkling perfectly as he did so. He moved closer to Rukia, until her gulp was audible. _The nerve of the cocky bastard…_

"Sure, miss. Pick out what you like and I'll tell you how much," he said softly, in his smooth-as-honey voice.

Rukia slid away from him and moved over to the table, her heart beating at an alarming rate. She also noticed that the man was now blocking the doorway with his tall figure. She was so dead now. Her tiny seventeen year old body wasn't as fragile as it looked, but she certainly couldn't fight off a man who was possibly taller than Ichigo.

He ran his fingers through his thick, dark, curly hair and smiled slowly at Rukia when he noticed her looking. She watched his eyes run all over her body in one slow sweep of his dark lashes and it took all her self control not to throw one of her Jimmy Choo's right into his face.

"My name's Cyprus, my fair lady. What might yours be?" he asked cockily.

"I'm R-"

Rukia froze almost dropping her fistful of bangles. She had almost said her real name.

"Riana," she covered quickly. She cheered inwardly for coming up with the name and told herself it had nothing to do with her listening to Disturbia on replay just moments before.

Nope, her iPod couldn't match her super-sleuth skills.

"That all you want, Riana?" he whispered, he was an inch away from her now. Rukia blinked rapidly behind her sunglasses and bent backwards involuntarily.

How on earth did he get so close to her that fast? Wasn't he at the entrance just mere moments ago? She fumbled for something to hold onto from the table behind her.

And was it her, or did his tone sound _suggestive_?

" Yes. H-how much?" Rukia asked slipping her hand into her jeans pocket. She found it empty. She groaned inwardly. She must have left her wallet behind.

He smiled wide noticing her widened eyes as her hands slipped into her pockets again frantically.

"Is there a problem, Riana?" he asked, feigning concern.

"I-I shit! I didn't bring my wallet!" she said checking her pockets more savagely.

Cyprus put his large hands on the table behind her grinning handsomely, whilst trapping her.

"I know how you _can_ repay me," he murmured as Rukia shoved at his chest in attempt to create her much needed personal space.

Suddenly, the slightly ajar tent flap parted roughly as a third person shoved their way in.

Rukia never thought she'd be happier, nor surprised for that matter, to see the tall, spiky headed man that stepped out of the shadows. He looked tired, gorgeously tousled and _pissed off._

"You have three seconds to get your hands of the midget," came the voice of Ichigo Kurosaki, in a near growl.

**Xxxxxxxx**

"I'm just not ready to tell him, Soi Fon," Hisana sighed heavily, rubbing her still rather flat stomach.

The two women were at the Rose Gardens, which was an expensive residential area situated far uptown of Santa Re, Island. Hisana had originally planned a beach chalet, but right now, everything seemed to make her nauseas. She did not need her seasickness adding on to it. She was staying with her good friend for the time being. Hisana and Soi Fon had known each other since they were 6.

Soi Fon sighed, tweaking the ends of the black ribbon in her hair tiredly.

"Hissy, he's not your boyfriend that you had some accident with! Byakuya is your husband!" Soi Fon said wearily. It was early, and she was NOT a morning person.

Hisana plucked guiltily at her cotton beige summer dress, biting her already swollen lips softly. Her beautiful violet eyes were puffy and red from her latest bout of morning sickness.

Make that _early_ morning sickness… it was 6.15 a.m.

"But… but, I don't know what his reaction would be! He hates children! When we attended one of his relative's dinner parties this one time, he almost stabbed his four year old nephew with a fork for spilling chocolate cake on his Italian shoes," Hisana wailed, pushing her hair out of her eyes as she cringed at the memory.

Soi Fon stopped sipping her tea and her dark eyes widened to their capacity. Hisana rubbed her already red nose sheepishly.

"Okay, okay, maybe it was a paper napkin and I'm exaggerating again, but hell, Soi; that kid never stopped crying until I picked him up and made Byakuya apologize," Hisana said sadly, tracing her fingers along the faded embroidery at the hem of her skirt.

Soi Fon lifted a dark eyebrow.

"Byakuya Kuchiki apologized to a four year old?" she said incredulously.

Hisana frowned at her friend sitting across her and crossed her arms as she leaned back in the leather couch.

"Byakuya isn't _that_ mean!" Hisana said childishly.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah, you sure make him sound like a bunch of daisies half the time!" Soi Fon said sarcastically. Hisana was just telling her about how Byakuya terrorized a defenseless four year old and now the woman was rushing to his defense.

Hisana's eyes widened in guilt.

"You know what, Hisana? If Byakuya's so nice, why can't you tell him you're bloody carrying his child? Don't you think he ought to know that? Wouldn't he be even more pissed when he finds out you didn't tell him immediately? He might even get the wrong idea, like you have something to hide. Like what if the baby isn't his…?" Soi Fon trailed off as she noticed Hisana's distraught face.

Her usually hard eyes crumbled at what she saw.

Hisana was clutching her dress so hard her thin arms were paler than usual. Her petite frame was shaking so violently and she was biting down on her lip, hard. Her large purple eyes were glittering with tears beneath her thick array of lashes.

"Oh God no… Hisana, I'm so… oh, don't cry," Soi Fon got off her seat hurriedly and ran over to comfort her friend. She pulled her frail friend into an embrace and let her sob for a while. Soi Fon sighed, running her fingers through Hisana's soft hair.

"Shh… I'm sorry, Hisana. I mean… I just really think Byakuya ought to know about this. Soon," Soi Fon said softly.

"I k-know… I-I'm j-just sca-r-red. I m-mean what-t if he d-doesn't want I-it," Hisana sobbed out, trying to stem a new wave of tears.

Soi Fon scowled and pulled Hisana back far enough just to see her upset face.

"Don't be silly, Hisana. More than anything in the world, Byakuya loves you. I can see it on his face everytime he looks at you and it makes me gag. Why on earth wouldn't he want a child that would be conceived by you? Moreover, a child which you _both_ created?" Soi Fon said fairly, squeezing Hisana's trembling shoulder.

"God, you're making me sound like a freaking idiot," Hisana mumbled softly and smiled weakly.

"Can't deny that,' Soi Fon smiled at her friend. She was used to Hisana's eccentric mood swings. Hisana could be debating heatedly about politics at one moment, and then singing along to Bob Marley with nothing but her underwear on and a hairbrush the next. The woman was about as predictable as the weather here in Greece was nowadays. Seemingly sunny, then pouring with rain. Tourists must think the weather Gods have frowned upon the country.

"Okay, I-I'll tell Byakuya…" Hisana said firmly, smiling at her friend.

Soi Fon sighed happily; she had finally persuaded Hisana!

"After I tell Rukia," Hisana finished, grinning impishly, but in a voice that left no room for argument.

Soi Fon slapped her hand to her forehead and slumped back into the couch. So much progress and now all the way back to square one. She had sincerely hated the concept of snakes and ladders since she was a child.

_Here we go again._

**Xxxxxxxx**

Rukia twisted her arm out of Ichigo's vice-like grip and rubbed it sorely. He had stormed out of Cyprus's tent after making a little scene and proceeded to drag her along with him. _She could fucking walk, thank you very much. _

"What the hell, Ichigo? Why'd you come storming in like that! I can handle myself perfectly fine!" Rukia snapped, as she felt Ichigo come to a dead stop next to her. He turned to look at her and she nearly backed away at what she saw.

Anger, annoyance and even a little worry were swirling in the depths of his burning amber eyes. As he clenched his fists, she could see practically imagine his muscles flexing under that black leather jacket. The strongest emotion of all was could be read all over his handsome features.

Rage.

Hell, Ichigo was angry. Angry she had left like that, angry she had put herself in danger and angry that she was stupid enough to claim she would have been fine if hadn't come after her. For the life of him, he didn't know why he cared, but he just did.

"W-why are you looking at me like t-that?" she spluttered, smoothing her hands down her wrinkled t-shirt nervously.

Ichigo didn't answer her but merely pulled her into a rough kiss, melding her body with his. He just began kissing the ever-loving life out of her in the middle of the street, regardless of the stares and commotion he was making even without his sunglasses and cap on.

Rukia moaned and her eyes fluttered shut as he grabbed on to her clothed hair and angled his head to make the kiss more dominant on his part. He plunged his tongue into her mouth restlessly and tangled it with hers, sucking on her blissfully weak appendage. Only when Rukia thought that she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen (not that she minded), he pulled up for air, breathing hard.

His chest heaved as he stared down at her, his amber-gold eyes glowing in an unearthly way, aided by the rising sun. He grabbed onto her waist and pressed his long fingers into her hips so tightly she squeaked in her breathlessly numb state.

He lowered his head to nip one of her ears and breathed hotly onto it, Rukia mewling softly with every swift motion of his tongue.

"Don't do that again. _EVER_," he growled softly at her, his canines barred slightly as he pulled away. Rukia shuddered at the hard look in his eyes. He looked nothing short of feral, and it looked like this discussion was over.

She nodded mutely, and let him drag her to a dingy corner behind one of the larger tents. She had a lot of questions on her mind but it all flew out as she saw where he was leading her to. She gasped she saw a shiny, black and silver Harley. The coolest looking motorbike she had ever seen.

Her mouth hung open as he fastened his sporty black gloves on. Damn, did they look good on him.

"Y-You have a motorbike?" Rukia slurred out stupidly, running her hand across the cold metal.

Rukia's question seemed to have lightened Ichigo's sudden questionably dark and somewhat possessive attitude. Ichigo smirked a little, unhooking his helmet from the side.

"Custom made and modified. A little gift since I'm starring in their TV and poster ad," Ichigo replied smugly, wiping non-existent dust of the sleek leather seat. He found himself grinning proudly at the way Rukia's hands rand appreciatively over the strong, shiny black handles.

"This baby arrived this early this morning. After my rude awakening, and finding my bed mysteriously _empty_, I found this outside the chalet with my name across it," he explained, his deep voice still thick with sleep, and his scowl returning.

Rukia nodded. _Of course, how else would he have gotten here without a disguise?_

Ichigo folded his arms across his chest as his lips were set in a firm, straight line. His caramel eyes still held traces of unspoken emotions.

"Why did you leave like that this morning? Without telling me anything?" he asked, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

Rukia scoffed. Males. Was she his personal fire hydrant or something? She had to admit he looked so delectable even when he was trying to act like he didn't care.

"I went shopping, if you must know," Rukia sighed, pulling her hair loose out of her messy bun and running her fingers through it. She also took off her sunglasses and hooked it onto the front of her T-shirt.

_Wow… the world suddenly seems so bright,_ Rukia thought blinking.

"Without this?" he shot, holding up her limited edition Chappy the rabbit wallet.

Rukia blushed a little, and snatched it out of his grasp, really regretting leaving it behind.

"Oh yeah…" Ichigo mumbled before he started rummaging in his jacket pockets and pulled out a small wrapped tissue. He handed it over to a puzzled Rukia.

"Thought you might have wanted those…" he said embarrassedly, looking away.

Rukia dragged her confused gaze from his tinted cheeks and slowly unwrapped the weighty tissue. It revealed the bunch of glittering bangles she had been attracted to like a moth to the flame. She gasped.

"Please tell me you paid for it with the money in my Chappy wallet…" she mumbled breathlessly, her heart pounding and secretly hoping it wasn't so.

Ichigo frowned harder, and pretended to be adjusting his gloves for the seventh time, shaking his head slightly.

"I… got them for you," he said dumbly, feeling stupid. Why was his chest getting so fluttery? Why was he so expectant to see a smile on that face that had secretly been inscribed into his memory?

Rukia lifted her eyebrows in confusion. She had seen Ichigo waving his fist in Cyprus's face as she tried to stay out of their stupid fight, but couldn't recall Ichigo purchasing anything. Then she smiled warmly, and reached up to ruffle his hair. It was sweet of him. Unnaturally sweet. To wake up, actually care that she was gone, come after her, and then buy her something. It was suspiciously sweet… But one thing was clear, well at least Rukia hoped it was.

He did care… in his own strawberry-like way.

"Thanks Strawberry," she said before pecking him chastely on the cheek, making Ichigo's weird fluttery chest jump unexpectedly.

He growled inwardly. What was wrong with his weird body? He had fucked her senseless, had kissed her in _**more than one place **_multiple times and never had his heart felt this way, and now all of a sudden it's jumping at her slightest touch. He didn't want to think about, he was too afraid to.

"Whatever, midget. I'm beat. It's illegal to even be awake at this time, and we better be heading back. I expect Yoruichi and Urahara would have contacted the US Navy by now," he muttered, trying to hide the smile out of his tired voice.

He placed his only helmet on Rukia's head, taking enjoyment at seeing her blush as he fastened the buckle below her chin, his fingers lingering a little longer than he was supposed to. She looked up into his deep golden-brown eyes. She never got tired of looking them. Rukia shuddered involuntarily at the weird feelings coursing through her. Was she… was she crushing on Ichigo?

Oh no…

Ichigo stood up straight and patted the helmet securely.

"There. That should look after your little midget head," he muttered, trying to kill the awkwardness in the moment and only succeeded in magnifying it.

"Yeah, yeah… next thing I know you're going to be buying me roses and serenading me in the moonlight. Gosh Ichigo, you're giving me cavity with all this mush," Rukia frowned looking away, trying to hide her smile as Ichigo threw his head back and laughed.

"Gosh, I'm not that rotten, Rukia. I'm always the nice guy. Besides, I don't think Urahara would be all that pleased if his little star got all bruised up," Ichigo countered.

"Oh, I don't know. Strawberries bruise pretty easily you know," Rukia said playfully, her violet eyes bright.

"I bruise easy? Oh… Wanna check out your left shoulder? Or your neck?" Ichigo grinned, leaning in closer to her.

Violet met hazel and they're usual intense stareout began.

Ichigo finally cleared his throat and Rukia's eyes suddenly widened at the sight someone emerging from behind him. A gasp escaped her swollen pink lips.

Those glittering citrus eyes! Rukia shuddered as a chill ran through her.

_The gypsy woman_.

Ichigo turned around to see what was bothering Rukia and lifted his eyebrow at the short little woman standing not too far away from them. She was pretty and her smile was wide. But nonetheless, he felt something eerie creep down his spine as her eyes seemed to see right through him.

"Good morning to you Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki," she spoke in her rather high, almost bird-like voice pitch. It wasn't unbearable, just overwhelming.

Ichigo was the first to recover as Rukia gasped.

"Oh! We get that a lot! We really look like those two, don't we?" Rukia tried to laugh it off awkwardly.

The gypsy woman stared her into silence, still unwavered.

"Uhm… look lady, we don't really have time right now. So…" Ichigo trailed of as he dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out his wallet and extracted a hefty sum of rather large notes.

"Tell no one you saw us, and go ahead a buy yourself something nice, Okay?" he said reasonably, holding out the stack of notes to her.

To their horror, she barely flinched, let alone glanced at the thick stack of money in Ichigo's outstretched hand. Her soul-piercing eyes continued gazing into Ichigo's then Rukia's. Her smile got even wider as she chuckled softly. It was light, feathery sound that caused them both to shiver involuntarily.

"I need not of your money, child. I came to warn you of the storm coming up," she mused lightly, clutching her colourfull apron as she came a step closer, the bell anklets on her feet tinkling with her graceful movements.

Ichigo scowled, trying not to let the woman intimidate him. Hell, she was almost shorter than Rukia. _Child? Is that what you call 6'2 Rockstar standing next to his Harley, and potential girlfriend? _Ichigo mused inwardly._ Wait what?_

"The sky looks pretty decent to me," he huffed, moving closer to his motorbike and proceeding to swing one foot over.

In a second, a ripple of thunder broke through the sky instantaneously. The previously orangey sunrise had turned into gloomy array of pregnant rainclouds. Rain began pouring without provocation, down to drench the earth and all that covered it. Rukia seemed to be stunned to silence, as she clenched her fists in disbelief.

The gypsy woman calmly pushed her soaked hair out of her eyes, and smiled, humming tunelessly. She clapped her hands and it thundered harder, a cold breeze now tearing at the surrounding tents.

Ichigo's felt a chill run down his spine as all three of them were getting soaked in the rain. His orange spikes dripped onto his already wet clothes and he pulled a shivering Rukia closer to him, dropping the pile of soggy notes onto the ground. What a waste.

"What? How? You-"Rukia babbled, but Ichigo cut in.

"Know what I think? You made this happen!" Ichigo cut across Rukia snarling at the gypsy woman, as it rained down hard on him.

"Oh really? Did I, now?" she teased in a sing song voice.

"You heard me. Make it stop," Ichigo said loudly, to be heard over the pouring rain.

The gypsy woman grinned, laughing eerily again, pushing her stubborn dark hair out of her citrusy gray eyes again. Then her smile faded slightly as she walked up to Ichigo, the bells at her feet tinkling. Rukia looked apprehensive.

Ichigo backed away only to meet his behind to his motorcycled, as they were merely inches apart.

"I can't stop your rain, Ichigo Kurosaki. But..." she trailed off her eyes lingering of to rest on Rukia, who frowned at her immediately.

"She can," she said happily, pointing at Rukia with one long, slim finger.

Rukia was utterly baffled, whilst Ichigo had no idea what this woman was going on about. He was quite sure she was mad. He was tired, cold and he was annoyed. If only she wasn't a woman he would have bashed the living daylights out of her.

"Listen-"he began through gritted teeth.

"No. You listen," the gypsy woman said sternly, all traces of humour removed from her face as she began to speak.

"You're futures are both uncertain. You're pasts are tainted. The both of you are haunted. You may think you are fine, but you very well know there are things you can't forget. Remember this, you have…"she was cut off by the sound of Ichigo's Harley rumbling to life.

"Ichigo! What are you-"Rukia's screech was cut off as he pulled her onto the motorbike behind him. She barely had time to close her hands around his waist before he sped off, down the slippery gravel, away from the marketplace.

"…dark times coming up ahead. Watch out," she finished to herself, sighing.

The gypsy woman watched until they were out of sight before chuckling silently to herself.

"Ah… I thought he might take it like that. He is truly what I had expected him to be," she shook her head and picked up the soaked up pile of notes Ichigo had left behind. She brought it to her nose and inhaled its scent, still chuckling to herself.

"What a handsome young man you grew up to be, Ichigo," she smiled disdainfully to herself.

**Xxxxxxxx**

"FIFTEEN MILLION DOLLARS, KIRA? THE BOY MADE FIFTEEN MILLION OFF GETTING A GIRLFRIEND PUBLICLY?" the usually calm snake-like man roared, his voice echoing off the walls dangerously.

All The women that were "treating" him at the private spa scattered momentarily as he waved them away, irritated.

"Y-yes sir, I was previously summing up his b-bank account and remembered you t-told me to keep you p-p-posted on it," Izuru stuttered nervously, as he watched Gin wrap his half naked body in a white bathrobe.

He was too afraid to even look away from the white haired man.

Gin sipped at his lemon tea in order to calm his nerves, rubbing his throbbing temples. Then a sudden idea struck him.

"Don't I gain the usual profit from it? I am Ichigo's record label holder after all," Gin asked slowly, his green eyes mere slits hidden beneath his feather-cut fringe.

"N-not quite, Sir. Since the money gained is from mere photographs, interviews and merchandise, the profit money, meaning the forty percent that isn't going to Ichigo, is therefore distributed to the newly created fund of his legal guardian, Yoruichi Shihoin," Izuru said clearly, his fingers twisting the edge of his shirt so badly he could have sworn he heard it rip. He was too terrified to check if his suspicions were true or even look away from the scary looking man in front of him, for that matter.

Gin's eyes narrowed even more. He knew that meddling Yoruichi had something to do with this. She had always been babying that boy from the get go, demanding stupid things like giving him an occasional break from his music, a little time for his own freedom and such nonsense. Ichigo's voice and killer charm made the big bucks, and that was all Gin cared about. Not whether the boy had sufficient sleep or a social life!

And what about this _fund_? How come she hadn't informed him that she was creating a fund for Ichigo? How much money exactly was is in this so-called fund, Yoruichi so nicely forgot to mention.

"What is this fund for? How much money does she have?" Gin asked slowly standing up from the lounging chair he had previously been sitting in.

Izuru moved back a little, glancing nervously at the door, knowing that his next answer was not going please his boss.

"I-I don't know, sir," he shifted his eyes easily. He had sort of a hunch on what exactly Yoruichi planned to do with the money, but he didn't know if telling Gin was the right thing to do.

Gin closed his eyes in annoyance, elaborately running his fingers down his face. He picked up his phone and dialed _that woman's_ number.

"Hello?" a male voice answered, much to Gin's astonishment. Yoruichi had never shown much interest in the opposite gender. Gin was even beginning to wonder if the woman swung the other way.

" Is Yoruichi there?" Gin asked, wanting to waste no time in idle chatter.

"Maybe… I don't kn- " the man's voice was cut off by what sounded like a someone snatching the phone from him.

"Damn you, Kisuke! I told you not answer my Blackberry! Oh Shit! It's… why hello, Gin," Yoruichi came to the phone at last, sounding sheepish.

"Good morning, Yoruichi. How's Greece treating ya?" he asked conversationally, pretending to care.

"It's fine. What's up?" Yoruichi tried to keep her voice straight and crisp eventhough it had hints of dislike.

"How is Ichigo doing? I presume he has already begun promoting his album at Santa Re's City Hall," Gin asked.

"Uhm… yeah. Totally. I'm walking over to his chalet now. You know how he sleeps like a log," Yoruichi said knowing fully well that Gin didn't have the slightest clue. She knew that Gin knew nothing of Ichigo besides his amazing singing voice.

Gin heard scuffling on the other side and presumed it was the sand on the beach. It actually sounded like it was raining… He liked the beach, what unfortunate weather. He didn't, however, like the way Yoruichi sounded.

"So… anything you haven't informed me about? Any updates?" Gin asked hopefully, winking at Izuru who smiled back nervously which was coming out more like a pained grimace.

He heard more hurried footsteps, the opening of an umbrella, that man's voice again, and more scuffling.

"KISUKE! They're both gone!" he heard Yoruichi screech in panic.

"Uhm… Gin! It was so nice to talk after so long, but I really have to go now! I'll send you a postcard! Adios!" Yoruichi said hurriedly cutting the call before Gin could interrupt.

Gin stared at the hung up phone, puzzled.

Just what _was _going on there?

"Kira, just how did the boy getting hitched get him so rich? I don't get it! It's madness!" Gin shot, thoroughly confused and pissed off.

"Oh sir! He's with Rukia Kuchiki! You should see them! They fit together so well! They're called IchiRuki! I've even joined the fanclub online! See they even have badges like this one on my shirt, and they even have nicknames like Strawberry & Death and, and…" Izuru trailed off from his sudden outburst, his hand dropping from the rather large badge on his front pocket as he saw Gin look angrier than he was before.

Gin strode over towards him so fast that Izuru recoiled in fear. He closed his eyes bracing himself for pain when all he felt was his shirt being tugged a little, so that Gin could see the faces of the two of them on the badge.

_What idiocy! This is an outrage! _Gin screamed in his head as his pale fingers ran over the imprint of Rukia's smiling face.

He then shook his head roughly, clearing his thoughts, focusing on the problem at hand. What the hell was Yoruichi keeping from him? A fund? He had to find out.

He knew just the man for the job.

"Kira, get Detective Abarai on the phone," Gin muttered, as Izuru hurriedly pulled out his cell phone.

If anyone could figure this out, he could.

**Xxxxxxxx**

_**A/N**__**: MUAHAHAH… and so the plot thickens! MUAHAHAHA! Ahem ahem... Okay enough evil laughter. T.T**_

_**Hey Guys! Hope you liked the chapter! It's my longest one yet! 6,235 words and in my word document, that's almost 16 pages XD! A LOT of hard work went into it! I spent ages perfecting it! I seriously hope you guys were as satisfied with the outcome as I was. I even stayed home and gave up going out with my buddies to finish writing it!**_

_**Gin has been introduced finally! GAH! Who is that mysterious gypsy woman? hmmm... And is Gin going to put two and two together? You'll see in time. Things may be hazy now, but they'll get clearer as the story evolves.**_

_**And did you notice the little but crucial development on our lovebirds? MUAHAHA… (Sorry... it burst out)**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! **_

_**Jaa Ne,**_

_**IchigoRukiaforever**_

_**P.S**__** to those of you who have PMed me about Something About You (XENON^^), my next chapter is STILL in the works. It should be out soon too, I hope! **__**I'm so sorry!! (dodges pitchforks and a random Zanpaktou thrown my way) It's just that I've had so many ideas for this story I've been putting that one on hiatus for some time already. Even when I am working on it, it feels forced! But I will be updating it soon, as I feel I do owe it to my readers. Hopefully you guys wouldn't have grown a beard by then.**_

_**Well Ta!**_

_**P.S.S**_ _**I still love Wonka Nerds and Ichigo!! **_

_**And all my darling reviewers of course XD **__**no pun intended**__**.**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWW! Pwease?**_

_**P.S.S.S**__** Yes, Ginger. LOL. I do love you XD **_

**_And I must express my dismay to my readers, as my review count for my latest chapters have lessened considerably. I really look forward to them so i'd really appreciate it if you write me one. I know there are MANY that read and leave, without reviewing._**

**_My Hits Don't Lie XD (shakirafanfictionmoment)_**


	8. To Betray Or Be Betrayed

**Of Reporters and Rockstars: Chapter 8: To Betray Or Be Betrayed**

**By **

**IchigoRukiaforever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters. They are all the wonderful creations of Tite Kubo!**

"I know why the heart the gets lonely; everytime you give your love away & you let somebody in, they might fade away"

-Sheryl Crow-

_**A/N: Hey everyone, yes, I'm still alive. I'll let ya'll know the story on me at the end as always.**_

**_Xxx_**

Byakuya had always been strict when it came down to two wheeled vehicles and Rukia. He just never deemed it as safe transportation befitting a female. Hell, he never even allowed her to grow past the tricycle stage. Even as an adolescent, he would insist that she ride her bicycle with training wheels attached to it, much to Rukia's vast embarrassment.

He would also make sure he was there himself, or a bodyguard or two at least, were around to make sure she never got hurt from falling down or riding too fast.

When Kaien had come along into the picture, he had secretly taught Rukia how to ride a bicycle _properly. _There were times when he would go so fast she had to scream at him to had made progress very slowly and had even fallen lots of times, but she got the hang of it in the end.

When Byakuya found out eventually, he was enraged and had even gone as far as to making sure that Rukia and Kaien were never allowed to wander around on their own anymore. Kaien was forgiven by Byakuya of course, but not after a long time of being ignored and constantly frowned upon. He had been so angry with Kaien, for just giving Rukia a real ride on a _bicycle_.

Rukia didn't even want to imagine Byakuya's face if he saw her now.

She was clutching onto Ichigo like he was her lifeline. In this case, he most probably was. The boy was speeding fast enough to make everything around her a perpetual blur, and he was the only solid thing she could hold on to. She had her head buried in his drenched jacket and her eyes squeezed shut in fear. She was so scared, and Ichigo had his life as well as hers in his hands now as his Harley sped through the lessening rain.

Rukia was too petrified to even scream or open her eyes.

She had finally gathered enough courage to look up, the rain had lessened considerably. It was barely more than a slight drizzle now. She blinked at her surroundings as her hair whipped harshly in the wind.

Now that the sky was clear of the dark and gloomy rainclouds, Rukia could see that the sun had risen fully. She could see the sea on her left, and the lone road Ichigo was riding down had tall coconut trees on either side of it.

_Oh God… We made it_, Rukia thought weakly.

Ichigo jerked to the side a little to avoid a hole in the road in his way and Rukia squealed, holding him so tight it was miracle he was still breathing. Ichigo gulped as his sides began throbbing.

"Rukia? You alright back there?" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder and she just held him harder in response.

Ichigo glanced at his watch. Shit. There was no doubt Yoruichi and Urahara wouldn't have started a search party by now. The rain had finally stopped so he could go faster, knowing his bruised body is going to pay for it later. He revved up the noisy engine and dove into a higher speed. And he knew Rukia was going to snap his upper body in half he didn't get them home soon. It was getting rather painful. He was really close now, the chalet was just a few seconds away.

Rukia thought she might die, or at least squeeze Ichigo to death, then die.

Rukia screamed into Ichigo's jacket soundlessly, her eyes shut tight in fear, as she coiled her whole body around Ichigo even more. He grunted in slight discomfort as her arms dug even more into his bruised sides.

Rukia didn't even feel the bike come to a halt, or when Ichigo proceeded to get off it.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the way Rukia's body seemed to stuck to him like an extra pair of clothing. He had already parked his bike, and Rukia was still coiled around him, her helmet-wearing head buried painfully into the small of his back. Ichigo tried prying Rukia's ironclad hold on his waist off to no avail.

"Oi midget. We're back!" he mumbled softly over his shoulder.

Rukia shakily let those words sink into her head. She slowly lifted her head to see their chalet in front of them, and the beautiful beach once again. It was clear of all the bodyguards that usually surrounded the area, and they could only guess that they were sent to go looking for them.

Rukia let go off him immediately, and Ichigo began rubbing his sore sides as she jumped off the motorcycle at once, practically kissing the soggy, hardened sand.

Ichigo scoffed, now she was going just a little bit too far. He had even shown her half of what his baby could do. She hadn't seen nothing yet.

When she finally straightened up, holding on to him for support, she unbuckled his helmet and threw it back at him spitefully.

He caught it, glaring at her as she collapsed into her butt on the ground, her legs still shaky.

Then an idea struck Ichigo, and he grabbed Rukia of the ground in one swift motion and carried her easily under one arm.

"Ichigo! What the hell-"

"Shh… Rukia! Trust me on this. We can sneak into the chalet and pretend we were in the Jacuzzi the whole time," Ichigo murmured as he opened the chalet door with his free hand.

He froze as she opened the door to find a very scary looking Yoruichi sitting on the couch, Urahara right next to her mirroring her dark expression. Rukia was just numb in Ichigo's hold, and stopped trying to wriggle out of it. Instead she was just hanging limply from his side now.

Oh shit…

"_Where_ have you two been? Yoruichi asked in a voice of deadly strained calm.

Ichigo paused to let Rukia down to her own feet when he felt her struggle against him stop. He ran his fingers through his half-dried hair nervously, and tried to think of an excuse.

"We were… swimming. In the sea. Yeah!" Ichigo said quickly.

"Swimming?"

"Y-yes! Why else would we be this wet?"

"You went swimming, fully dressed?"

"Err… NO! Course not. We just uh-

"It's Okay, Ichigo. I'll tell them the truth," Rukia said slowly, twisting her drenched t-shirt.

Ichigo looked down at her hard. This would only have Urahara constrict her movements even more, and trust level to drop considerably.

"Fine, I will," Ichigo said stepping in and startling Rukia.

"We went for a test drive on my motorbike, got a little lost, it started raining, then we found our way home," Ichigo stated bravely.

Rukia blinked up at him in disbelief. Was Ichigo… covering for her?

Ichigo sighed as he watched Yoruichi open her mouth, looking nothing short of a scolding mother.

_Ready, set, go_.

Xxx

After what seemed like the longest lecture Ichigo had ever heard, Yoruichi and Urahara had left to inform the search groups that the two were indeed _found. _He had no idea what Yoruichi was babbling about as he had tuned out the minute she had said "Ichigo, do you know how handsome you look, just standing there and looking so gorgeously bored. That yawn must be turning Rukia on…"

Okay.

Maybe she _didn't_ say that but Ichigo went with it anyway.

He pivoted, looking for said person and found his eyes falling on Rukia retreating back. His eyes solidly slid down to her tiny waist. Then lower.

_Damn, those jeans are sinfully tight,_ Ichigo mused lightly as she sauntered out of the living room.

Rukia almost wanted to collapse with relief as she wandered into their bedroom wearily. She smiled, thinking of how Ichigo had come into her rescue.

Not once, but twice…

She was so confused about how she felt about him now. She could feel the familiar fluttering in her chest everytime she thought of his crookedly perfect smile. How the way he surveyed her through those dark gold irises made her hot all over. Even the littlest things, like the way he would run his fingers through his spiky hair, or even fold his arms behind his head made her heart jolt in a way in hadn't in a long, long time.

She froze immediately_. Oh no… Oh no, no, NO, Rukia! Don't even go there. You're not comparing Ichigo to… to Kaien, are you? _

_Well of course not. Ichigo was Ichigo and Kaien was Kaien._ Despite their disturbing resemblance, Rukia saw _all_ the difference.

Kaien never made such desire pool into the centre of her being with one calculating sweep of his eyes.

Rukia slapped herself mentally. That was **not** the conclusion she was _supposed_ to make.

_Ah, screw common sense. When it came to Ichigo, common sense ceased to exist anyway._

"You owe me a back massage, midget" Ichigo came to lean against the door frame as he regarded her through amused caramel eyes, his cocky voice breaking through her train of thought as she started.

He smirked at her playfully, half expecting her to send him a glare of utter disgust as her violet eyes met his.

What he saw shocked him out of his wits.

Rukia blinked her bright violet eyes up at him; her soft lips curling into a pretty smile that made Ichigo's heart beat considerably faster. She pushed her dark hair out of her eyes and grinned fully, her gaze now travelling up and down his toned body that flexed responsively beneath his weather dampened clothes. His breathing hitched when her slender hands torturously held onto the hem of her t-shirt and began peeling it off her body.

Slowly.

Her glowing skin made him hot all over as she stood there, in figure hugging jeans and a lacy red bra, smiling vixenishly as she tossed her unwanted t-shirt into his face.

Ichigo groaned as the scent of it filled his nose. It smelt of Rukia and fresh rain. But right now, it deemed an unwanted problem as it was obscuring his vision of her _edible_ body. He shuddered at the raw word he used to describe her, but he couldn't help it. That's just how he felt everytime he saw her.

Like he wanted to _eat her_ _alive_.

He finally let go of the t-shirt he was unintentionally pressing to his nose, in favour of getting her scent out of it and looked over at her. She was biting her already swollen lips and looking him up and down. Ichigo smirked; he was turning her on without even trying. _Am I good or am I good?_ She swayed her hip to one side suggestively and Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Why was she standing so _far_ away?

"How bout' we wash off first, then I give you that…" her eyes flickered evilly as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger, "Massage?" Rukia breathed out, unbuttoning and sliding her jeans off easily, giving him a lovely view of the toned, white legs she usually had wrapped firmly around him in their lovemaking sessions.

He walked over to her, like a jungle cat rounding up its prey. He walked over until he was looming over her. When he suddenly pulled her close and began licking the shell of her ear slowly, Rukia exhaled sharply. She fisted her fingers involuntarily into the front of his leather jacket.

"How bout we get dirty first… real, real dirty?" he breathed huskily into her ear. Rukia merely answered his question by ripping his jacket of his shoulders, and then proceeding to peel his t-shirt of his body.

"Impatient are we, darling?" Ichigo mused as she ran her fingers down his exposed abs to his belt buckle.

Rukia moved forward and sucked his nipple into her mouth, causing Ichigo to shudder and his eyelids to flutter until they were almost shut. She raked her teeth across it before attacking his other one, as his jeans slid down his lean, sinewy legs.

She then broke away from his nipple with a loud plop, feeling the need to kiss him as her hands went to his neck. Ichigo met her halfway, their tongues battling sensually as he curled his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. They moaned as their bodies melded together, skin to skin. Ichigo suckled on her tongue and Rukia felt her underwear dampen even more. Rukia grappled for his hair, angling her head and fighting ferociously with his larger tongue. Then she heard it, her heart thumping victoriously, as a low groan came from the back of his throat.

When the need for oxygen became far too great to ignore, they pulled away panting. Ichigo's eyes were glazed over with desire, the bright gold flecks in his irises visible as he rested his forehead against hers.

He pulled her hand over to the left side of his rising and falling chest, and pressed it down. Rukia gasped, feeling the rapid pulse against her soft palm, as Ichigo smiled weakly down at her.

"See what you do to me, Rukia?" he stated hotly, bending down to suckle on her neck.

Rukia moaned, surrendering as he she felt him push her down onto the bed, his larger form crawling over hers. His large calloused palms mapped their way down her body until he was met with cloth. Restrictive cloth.

"Rukia, why the hell are you still wearing pants?" Ichigo growled irritably, unbuckling her jeans as she wriggled against him. She lifted herself to accommodate him in removing the unwanted item. "Good.. question," Rukia panted out as he squeezed her breast.

The sound of the front door to the chalet bursting open startled them both.

Renji Abarai had received a very flustered phone conversation from his least favourite customer. He was never too fond of Gin Ichimaru. He rolled his eyes as he got out of his black four wheeled drive, slamming the door behind him. All he could extract from the conversation was the overuse of the word bitch and some sort of fund for Ichigo.

Damn, Ichigo, it had been some time.

Renji hadn't seen him since two Christmases ago. He'd heard the most ridiculous rumours circling about Ichigo ever since he made it big.

Ichigo had moved to Alaska.

Ichigo had interrupted Kanye West's speech at the Grammys.

Ichigo had gotten a tattoo of Princess Diana on his chest.

Those were a few of the most absurd, but by far the weirdest he had heard was that Ichigo Kurosaki was dating Rukia Kuchiki.

The Rukia Kuchiki.

Renji blushed at the thought of his pretty little crush. Petite, demure and so poised, she carried herself to be every inch the beauty she was.

Renji had been very taken by her ever since she appeared on TV a year and half ago, when he and Ichigo had been watching the big game together; their tradition. He remembered nudging Ichigo when the camera had closed in her beautiful face as they were watching TV. Well _he _was watching TV, Ichigo was scribbling away at his sacred notebook. He never let Renji even smell it, let alone touch it. It was what he used to write his songs in apparently. Renji remembered it so clear, the first time he saw her like it had happened yesterday. Since that incident, Renji had been religiously stalking her on TV and via internet.

_Renji was flipping through channels, since Ichigo was being anti-social and dating his notebook. It had stopped at MTV when he dropped the remote on his own toe._

_Cursing, he bent over to fetch the remote._

"_And now folks, look who just walked in the red carpet at the MTV Golden Awards looking stunning as usual," he heard the perky blonde reporter announce._

_Renji yawned about to change the channel again, but stopped short when the TV had closed in what he was sure was an angel. There was a resounding crash as he dropped the remote again._

"_You've just started out with your debut album and already been nominated for 3 Grammys. How d'you feel, honey?" the blonde reporter grinned._

"_Renji! Quit dropping the remote, damn it!" Ichigo ground out from next to him, his eyes not leaving the book. "What is-"_

"_SHHHH!" Renji shushed Ichigo, waving a hand dismissively._

_He then turned the volume up and focused on the sexy, low voice of the dark-haired star on screen as she began speaking into the microphone. Ichigo had yet to tear his eyes from his notebook._

"_-all so surreal. I never expected it! Really, the thought of a grammy is just overwhelming, I must say-"_

"_Renji, can you pass me the-"_

"_SHUT IT FOR A MINUTE WILL YA?"_

_Ichigo finally dragged his eyes to the screen to see what had Renji's undivided attention._

"_-oh? Okay, sure thing. This is Rukia Kuchiki and you're watching MTV," the confident brunette smiled at the camera, her violet-blue eyes glittering. She smiled brightly her porcelain skin dimpling pleasantly at her cheeks; then she handed the mike back to the reporter._

_Ichigo felt like her eyes could see through his soul. As she shook the reporter's hand, trailing further down the carpet, he watched as her glossy dark hair cascaded down her back; a striking contrast to her pale-white skin. _

"_Hot damn," Renji breathed, voicing his thoughts as he stared dreamily at the screen until Rukia Kuchiki was nowhere in sight._

_Ichigo laughed as he spotted Renji's face._

"_Careful dude, I just had the carpet dry cleaned. Don't want your drool on it," Ichigo mused playfully._

"_Ichigo, did you see her?" Renji asked dreamily._

"_That Rukia chick? I've **met** her," Ichigo joked._

_Renji turned so fast his neck snapped. Ichigo lifted his eyebrows at his friend's determined face._

"_Really? Where? At the studio? An award show?" he was desperate to know._

_Ichigo laughed, closing his notebook._

"_Renji, I was just pulling your leg. I haven't met her… yet." Ichigo said screwing the cap back on his pen._

_Renji smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it's no surprise if you do. You guys are both American-Japanese stars. You'll definitely meet her work-wise,"_

"_Hmm? Yeah, I suppose it's possible," Ichigo said dragging a hand through his wild orange hair, missing the look of longing in Renji's dark eyes._

_He noted that Renji had finished the popcorn, and the big game was about to start. He grabbed the empty bowl and hopped off the couch to get a refill from the kitchen._

"_Ichigo?" Renji called suddenly, making him stop in his tracks._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You'll let me know if you ever meet her right? I mean… like tell me," Renji looked up at him from the sofa, his face serious._

_Ichigo grinned. "Course' man. I'd even give you a nice big intro. How's that? Just as long as you don't scare her off with that red pineapple on your head…" Ichigo chuckled._

_Renji didn't even glare at Ichigo for the insult thrown at his hair. He seemed genuinely happy._

"_An intro huh?" he said softly._

_Ichigo turned around fully; his dark eyebrows in a knot._

"_Renji, what's with the dopey look? You look like you're on something,"_

_Renji laughed loudly. _

"_I don't know. You know I don't believe in love at first sight and all that jazz, but-"_

"_WHOA, LOVE? LOVE? What's the matter with you, man? You just saw the woman on TV!!" Ichigo exclaimed, putting the empty bowl on the counter and searching around for the rest of the popcorn stash._

"_I'm aware of that, but she's different," Renji snapped shortly._

"_Oh, you mean like how Penelope Cruz was the real deal and Angelina Jolie was heaven-sent," Ichigo waved his free hand as he refilled the bowl with his other._

_Renji coloured visibly. "Oh shut up. Trust me when I say this is not the same,"_

_Renji hadn't noticed Ichigo tense a little at his words as he walked back over to the couch._

"_Sure it isn't," Ichigo muttered._

"_It's not the same," Renji repeated, a little louder this time. _

_Ichigo shrugged as he held the popcorn far away from Renji, who would inhale the bowl in two seconds._

"_Whatever you say man,"_

Renji jerked out of his reverie when he reached the door to the chalet Ichigo was staying in. That's where the security guards had pointed him to, at least.

Man, he had loads to catch up with Ichigo on. He wanted the real scoop on the whole Rukia thing, who had started the rumour and how it had come about.

He then remembered he was here for work purposes, courtesy of Gin. He frowned, only hesitating for a second before he tried turning the chalet door.

It turned fully with no resistance.

The door wasn't locked, so Renji pulled open the door.

Xxxx

"Soi, are there any pharmacies nearby?" Hisana Kuchiki asked her friend as they kneaded the gingerbread cookie dough side by side.

Soi Fon immediately went into panic mode, as she stopped kneading at once.

"Why? Are you well? Is the baby kicking? You're not-"

Hisana smacked the dough down on the spread sheet and grabbed the roller savagely, all the while making Soi Fon wince.

"Will you relax, Soi Fon? I've run out of vitamins, is all," she said curtly.

Hisana's pregnancy mood swings and cravings were scaring Soi Fon. She kept forgetting it was normal during this period of time for Hisana to be acting this way.

That would explain the sudden craving for gingerbread men at 10.00 pm.

Soi Fon watched as Hisana's tiny little hands began carefully pressing the cookie cutter into the spread out dough.

The word "tiny" echoed through Soi Fon's mind as she travelled over Hisana's petite form.

She looked so small and delicate in her yellow nightgown, the large flowery apron only barely concealing the evident roundness of Hisana's pregnant belly.

She looked so tiny, and yet there was something growing inside her. Soi Fon marveled over this until Hisana's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Stop staring at my stomach and pass me the strawberry flavouring, Soi," Hisana said lightly, a smile on her face as she instinctively ran her hands over her stomach.

The look of a proud mother shone on her face.

Soi Fon's reverie jerked as she processed Hisana's words.

"Strawberry flavoured gingerbread men?" Soi Fon's face twisted at the thought.

Hisana's face snapped up.

"Why not?" she huffed, waving the roller at Soi Fon.

Soi Fon immediately passed her the bottle, not wanting to tamper with her flighty mood swings.

"Thank you, Soi. A penny for your thoughts?" Hisana smiled, as she took the bottle from her.

Soi Fon's smile faded as she remembered.

"Hisana, when are you going to tell Byakuya? You're already almost seven months down the road. You can't keep up the disguise up when you go back, you know. There's only so much you can hide," Soi Fon reminded gently but firmly.

Hisana said nothing as she put one tray of neatly cut out gingerbread men into the oven. Soi Fon's hands clenched into fists as she decided it was way overdue to take matters into her own hands.

Hisana closed the oven door slowly, checking the temperature, then turned around just in time to see Soi Fon march off towards the living room.

Hisana began wiping her hands on her apron; puzzled.

That's when Soi Fon returned, her black cordless house phone in hand.

Hisana's eyebrows lifted in surprise as her mouth fell slightly agape in realization.

"No more delaying, Hisana Kuchiki. Call Byakuya now, or I will,"

Xxx

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi called waking into his room through the door of the adjoined chalets, as Urahara was lazily flipping through the channels on the TV.

He sat up straight, his curious green eyes trained on her as he noted the urgency in her tone.

"What's up? Did they run off again?" he asked worriedly, swinging his legs of the edge of the bed.

Yoruichi shook her head, and he calmed down sitting Indian style instead.

"No? Then what's bothering you?" he asked slowly, staring at the pretty woman before him.

She sighed, her gold eyes downcast. When she finally met his, she looked so serious Urahara was slightly unnerved.

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispered urgently.

"Mmhmm…"

"Promise?"

"You have my word,"

"Pinky swear?"

"Don't copy my lines! For God's sake Yoruichi what's biting your butt?"

","

"I don't believe I'm fluent in Swahili,"

Yoruichi took a deep breath.

"Kisuke, I…"

"You like me? That's alright, I like you too," he grinned.

Yoruichi smirked at this uncovered information.

"Really, Sherlock? That wasn't the confession I was about to make,"

Urahara coloured visibly, fanning himself.

"Why yes of course you weren't, I was joking"

Yoruichi smiled slowly. _Liar, liar, pants on fire._

"Stop smiling like that and tell me already. You're creeping me out,"

That's when Yoruichi hurled a shoe at him, which he barely missed.

"OK Fine. Here goes, I made a trust fund for Ichigo, without telling Gin," she said nervously.

It took about four full seconds for Urahara to process this information, his mouth forming an "O" softly. Then he recomposed himself, failing to see the threat here.

"So?" he asked.

"SO? DO YOU KNOW GIN ICHIMARU AND MONEY? Oh yeah, of course you don't,"

"Gin's entitled to know about this?"

"Well, not exactly-"

"Does it state anywhere in any law contract that you have to inform him of any sub-funds created for his record label?

"Not in contextual form, but-"

"Then why on earth are you worried?"

Yoruichi shook her head. Urahara didn't know Gin like she did. Anything involving money interested him. He would not rest until he got his hands on it. She could smell trouble up ahead.

Xxxx

Gin Ichimaru sneezed loudly.

"Someone must be thinking of you, sir," Kira suggested mildly.

Gin smiled his sickly grin from year to year.

"I think I know who it is, trust me," he said slyly.

Kira knew better than to ever trust his boss on anything, but would rather suffer in silence than share this bit of information.

"After all, if Detective Abarai fails, we still have that little gypsy girl," Gin reassured Kira.

Kira scratched his head nervously as he remembered something.

"About her, sir, she doesn't seem to want any money in repayment. She just keeps demanding for Ichigo Kurosaki," Kira said bitterly, his fingers faithfully clenching around his IchiRuki badge hidden in his pants pocket.

Gin narrowed his eyes.

"Well she can't have him. I don't need any distractions for the boy. He just needs to keep making music so I can keep making money," Gin said dismissively.

"B-but Sir, she insists that if you want her help to break him and Rukia Kuchiki up, you're going to have to let her work her charm on him," Kira said, disgustedly dragging out the words.

"Tell her that she better have done something before the next time I see her. Ever since that accidental rain she thinks she created, she's been so sure she's of a supernatural breed. That delusional child!"

"S-Sir, if I may say so. I don't think she's trustworthy, it seems like she's acting on impulse due to her massive crush on Kurosaki," Kira said at once.

"He's a good-looking boy, this kind of behavior is understandable, but tell Senna Miruko that if she hasn't broke them up in six days time, she's fired,"

"I don't understand sir, why break them up?"

Gin laughed so mirthlessly a shiver ran down Kira's spine.

"Oh naive little Kira, how you tickle me so. You see, if Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki break up, the fanatics of this pairing will dissolve. No money input from the merchandise, and Yoruichi can kiss that trust fund goodbye," Gin explained simply.

Kira's mouth dropped open, Gin really was evil. Kira's hands were shaking and his face was white but he looked straight into Gin's slitty eyes.

"I can't let you do that, sir,"

Gin looked amused at this little outburst.

"What nonsense, of you course you will. _You_, work for **me,** remember," Gin's anger built with every word.

"Not anymore," Kira began packing up his things.

Gin's eyes bulged. "What?"

"You heard me, sir, I quit ," Kira said confidently, eventhough his knees were slightly wobbly. In spite of that he was feeling a lot better than he had in years. The look on Gin's face was priceless.

"Before I go, _sir_," his lips curled at the word, "I want you to have this,"

With that he dug the badge out of his pocket and dropped it on his old work desk.

The words I Support IchiRuki shone back into Gin's outraged face, Ichigo and Rukia smiling up at him from the badge.

Kira heard Gin's scream of frustration all the way from the lobby even when the elevator doors closed.

Xxx

_**A/N**__**: Guten Tag! :)**_

_**Okay, okay, yes, I know, it's been forever. Believe me when I say I'm super sorry.**_

_**It had just been a long three grueling months that I was too numb to do anything, let alone write. To say it honestly, I had a major guy issue. My heart was broken beyond repair and I was basically a sleep-walking zombie for three months. I've also just started college, a whole new chapter in my life, so it took a while to settle down there as well.**_

_**I WAS A WRECK.**_

_**I just basically spent most of the night time (which I usually use to write) sobbing into my pillow listening to Taylor Swift and Tokio Hotel. Actually, I was doing that almost all of the time. It was quite a pathetic condition to be in, but I couldn't help it I guess.**_

_**I'm so sorry I kept you guys so long, and I know there is absolutely no excuse, but don't worry. I've healed pretty well and am getting back into the flow of things, pretty much. So don't worry, I'm not going anywhere this time. Your next chapter will come as soon as possible.**_

_**Hope you people find it in your heart to forgive me though.**_

_**It's 2.09 a.m and my throat is sore and my fever is reaching new levels but as I'm typing this, I cannot feel any less ecstatic that I've finally got back into writing. I've missed it so terribly.**_

_**So, to he-who-must-not-be-named, A BIG FAT SCREW YOUUUU.**_

_**Man, I wish I could say that and mean it!**_

_**Okay, I shall stop boring you guys with my emoness. Hey, if you want anyone to blame, please, I beg you, BLAME HIM.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A lot more IchiRuki goodness to come, I have loads of plans coming up. Heehee.**_

_**Let me know what you think, my lovely loyal readers,**_

_**I wish so I could personally thank each and every one of you.**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS AND PIECES OF THOSE BITS AND AND… BITS OF THOSE PIECES? XD So please drop me a review!! It would make my day.**_

_**Auf Wiedersehen - IchigoRukiaforever**_


End file.
